Hellfire Burning Through The Streets
by darksupernatural
Summary: AU Season 5 fic, WIP. Some spoilers. "It was more like I was there, like I was watching it. Like I..." Sam broke off, face paling. "What Sammy?" Dean asked quietly. "Like I was doin' it." He said. "Whatever's goin' on with you, we're gonna beat it."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've read a few season five stories and they're amazing. Blue Peanut, Supernaturaldh among the few. I thought I'd contribute. I will tell you, I started this several weeks ago, it's been very slow coming, me getting back into a multi-chapter fic. Ask Peanut. Will give warnings now, this is a Work In Progress, I just wanted to post before the season premiere BECAUSE THIS IS AU AS OF THE FIRST SCENE OF SEASON FIVE. I know who's playing Lucifer, and I know my character doesn't match up. I had it written before I found out and didn't want to change it. Also warnings for language and gore throughout.**

**I don't own them. Sadly I'm just playing in Kripke's freakin' awesome sandbox. *sighs***

**Enjoy and please, the more reviews I get, the more The Wayward Muse might cooperate and let me not leave ya hanging. Also, thanks too for two great years around here. Love ya!**

**Hellfire Burning Through the Streets.**

White light flooded the room, growing brighter as it rose from the bloody ring on the floor.

"Sam, we gotta go!"

"Lucifer. He's coming." Sam muttered, his eyes, terror filled and yet shining with a strange anticipation, never leaving the light as it turned blood red, bathing the room in a near painful glow. Dean shielded his eyes and pulled hard on Sam, trying to get him in gear. The light grew to blinding and Dean heard the building begin to shake, debris starting to fall around them.

"DAMNIT SAM, WE GOTTA GO!" Dean gave a violent tug on Sam's jacket and Sam's feet finally shifted, the younger hunter following his brother blindly. Dean pushed through the big double doors of the convent, tugging Sam through just as the light permeated through the roof of the old building and the structure began to implode. Rays of bloody red light shot out from the shattered structure and hit Sam square in the back. He stopped, his jacket ripping as his mouth opened in pain, back arching as his head shot back and body went rigid.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam screamed.

Dean had turned when his brother pulled free. Fear streaked through him as he watched the light hit his brother. "SAMMY!"

The light faded, the night turning utterly black. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head just as Dean lunged forward and caught him under the arms. He sagged against Dean's chest, breathing ragged. Dean couldn't keep Sam's dead weight upright and they both went to their knees. The building began to shudder vehemently, the ground shaking beneath them. Dean leaned over and threw his arms over Sam's lax form and his own head, protecting them from flying debris. The building crumbled and fell to the ground in ruins, finally stilling, a huge cloud of dust rising into the night. Dean lifted his head and focused on his brother.

"Sam?! Sammy!" Dean cried, shifting Sam so that his head rested against Dean's chest. "Sammy, talk to me kiddo." Dean tapped Sam's cheek, trying desperately to elicit a response. Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, hitting a speed dial button that he knew well. His ear was greeted by a rapid beeping signifying no service.

"Damnit!" Dean shifted and pulled Sam up against him. Sam's head lolled against Dean, hair hanging over his closed eyes. Dean panicked, putting a hand to Sam's pulse and holding his breath until he found a steady, albeit slow beat. "Okay….okay. You're okay. Jus' gotta get us the hell outta here. C'mere. Goin' to Bobby's." Dean muttered as he pulled Sam against him and struggled to stand while pulling up his brother's entire weight. He looped Sam's arm over his shoulders and tugged him close, Sam's head coming to rest in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean dragged Sam over the grass and towards where the Impala sat waiting.

"Thanks Cas." Dean muttered under his breath, grunting as his brother's dead weight took it's toll on him.

Dean eased Sam down against the ground, propping him up against the front tire of the car. Sam's chin rested on his chest and Dean again checked Sam's pulse and breathing, finding it still just slightly off.

"Hang on Sam." Dean said softly, moving to open the back door. He left it hanging open and again grabbed Sam under the arms, this time pulling him up so that he was facing his brother. He eased Sam down onto the seat and allowed him to gently flop back against the leather bench. Dean circled the car and threw open the other rear door, reaching in to pull Sam across the seat. He made one more trip around to push Sam's long legs into the car, one foot resting in the foot well, the other awkwardly on the seat. "Sorry Gigantor, it'll have to do until I can getcha safe." Dean brushed Sam's hair back from his closed eyes with a gentle hand before he slid behind the wheel. The engine rumbled to life and the tires spun in the grass as Dean turned onto the road, hell-bent for South Dakota.

***

Bobby walked to the door as he heard the familiar sound of the Impala rumbling down the gravel road to the house. He kept the rifle on his shoulder, not leaving the line of protection that his wards created. Dean swung the big black car into the grass at the base of the porch steps and Bobby stepped onto the porch, worried when he did not see the second head in the passenger seat, the youngest Winchester he so desperately wanted to see alive and safe.

"Dean."

"Help me Bobby!" Dean said, throwing open the back door and reaching for his brother.

"What happened Dean?" Bobby asked, propping the rifle against the banister and rushing forward to help Dean with his brother.

"I don't know."

"Let's get 'im down to the panic room, where he'll be safe." Bobby slid his shoulder under Sam's left arm while Dean wedged himself beneath the right, supporting him between them.

Dean stopped short, "He's not gonna like that Bobby."

"We'll deal with that when we figure out what the hell happened to 'im and when 'e wakes up."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "okay."

Between Dean and Bobby they got Sam eased out of his jacket and settled on the small bed in the panic room, Dean's mind straying to when he was handcuffed there not that long ago. Thankfully, Bobby had taken the cuffs away. Dean perched on the edge of the bed and accepted the cool washcloth that Bobby held over his shoulder. He folded it and wiped Sam's face and hands, taking the smudges of dirt away, before he laid it on Sam's forehead.

"What happened to the boy, son?"

"Cas helped me get to Sammy. That bitch, Ruby, she locked me out while Sammy killed Lilith. I finally busted through and knifed the skank. We were too late to stop it. The…the last seal was…was Lilith. This pit formed in the floor an' light shot out. Whole damn place started shakin' and I pulled him out. We got outside jus' before the building crumbled but then that scary ass light hit Sam square in the back. I never heard him scream like that. Never saw him drop so fast…God, Bobby, what if he's hurt?" Dean murmured, stifling a sob as he adjusted the cloth on Sam's forehead.

"He'll be fine, kid. Why don'cha get cleaned up an' take the other bed? Stay down here an' I'll bring ya some grub."

"Not real hungry Bobby. Thanks anyway."

"Damnit kid, ya gotta eat. Sammy's gonna need ya."

"I will. Jus' not yet. I need to see him awake. I need to tell him…" Dean trailed off, looking sadly down at his unresponsive little brother.

"Okay son." Bobby said, placing a firm hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

Dean nodded and swallowed, his eyes never leaving Sam's face. Bobby left. "Heya Sammy. I don't know if you can hear me, but I meant what I said on your voice mail…" Dean trailed off, standing as he grabbed the jacket. He rifled through the pockets until he found Sam's phone, quickly dialing the voice mailbox. A computerized voice greeted him.

_You have one saved message._ Then Dean heard his own voice. _"Listen up, you freak…"_

"What the fuck?!" Dean listened quickly to the rest of the message, horror playing over his features as the realization that the angels had changed the message to push Sam into starting the apocalypse dawned on him. "Sonuvabitch!" Dean perched on the bed once again, squeezing Sam's arm. "Oh Sammy. That is not what I said." Dean sighed. "I know you probably wanna hate me, Hell, I wanna hate me. But I swear to you, that is not what I said. Those fucked up angel dicks pushed you into this and I swear, if you got hurt because of them…I will hunt every one of them down. I know there's gotta be somethin' out there that'll kill those sonsabitches and I _will _find out what the hell it is… Sam, I…what _I_ said, what you never heard… it's…well…I'm sorry Sammy. So damn sorry. I didn't come back right. I know that now. I know, now, how much you needed me to be…me, and I couldn't do it. I let ya down an' I lost ya for it. Meant what I said…we're brothers. I'm here now an' I'm gonna be here. All you gotta do is wake up Sam. Sammy."

Dean fell silent, unable to speak past the lump that had closed his throat. _Sammy. Haven't called you that in a long time. Too long. God, little brother. I knew I came back wrong. Not myself. No one would, but I managed to take it out on you. Not even your fault. No one's, I guess._

"You're right, Dean."

"F-." Dean swiveled in his seat, looking at the open door. "Cas, what the hell?"

"I am sorry Dean. You are right. Your…opinion of my superiors. I had no idea this was happening. I had no idea, being called into service on earth, for the last ten thousand years…I had no idea what they wanted to bring about. I am sorry you and Sam got thrown into the middle of this."

Dean looked over the disheveled angel, taking in the tan trench coat, white dress shirt and loosened tie that the angel always appeared in. He cast green eyes over the angel's dark features, seeing regret and something else. Anger. Dean felt the need to speak.

"They jerked you around too. Cas, help me? Help me figure out what the hell happened to Sammy. Help me. Heal him."

"I cannot."

"What? Why not?!"

"It is beyond my power. What Lucifer has done to Sam."

"What are you saying Cas? Am I gonna lose my baby brother?"

"That is up to Sam. I will tell you though, that he is going to need you at one hundred percent. Bobby has made sandwiches. For your brother's life, do not fight him when it comes to taking care of yourself too." The barest whisper of wings and a brush of air greeted Dean's face, making him squint. He looked up to find the doorway empty once again of all but him and his unresponsive brother.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"I made some chow. Ya should come eat somethin'."

"Yeah. Alright." Dean turned back to the bed, missing Bobby's puzzled look, and brushed a hand through Sam's hair, sweeping it back from his closed, dark smudged eyes. "Be back soon Sammy." Dean ran a hand over his short, spiky hair and stood from the bed, following Bobby from the panic room. He left the door ajar, both realizing that nothing could get inside the room and fearing that if he closed himself off from Sam he would slip away.

***

Sam looked around, seeing nothing but mist surrounding him, making it impossible to see where he was. His breath caught in his throat as he spun a tight circle, feeling cold air brush him but not seeing it's source. The short hairs on the back of his neck prickled and his heart began to pound. Finally something in the distance caught his eye as the mist began to part. Sam squinted into the misty light, gasping as the figure came closer.

"Mom?"

"Sammy," Mary's blue gray eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled at her son. "my baby boy." Sam's chin dropped.

"M-mom? Am…am I dead?" Sam met her eyes as her face sobered.

"No baby, just tired." Mary walked closer to her son, silent as she steadily tipped her chin up to look at the boy she remembered as being a tiny infant in his crib, then as a strong young man pinned to a wall by a poltergeist in her home. She wrapped her baby boy in her arms and held him tight as he dropped his head low to rest on her shoulder.

"Mom, what happened to me?"

"Baby, Lucifer is free. You got hurt before Dean got you out."

Sam sagged, Mary lowering him to sit down, Sam finally realizing through the mist that there was actually what appeared to be a room around them, mostly furnished in white and blending into the mists. "Wha-what am I doing here? Why are…you here?"

"I'm here to help you, baby. You have to get ready for what's coming."

"What's coming?"

"Lucifer."

***

Dean choked down his sandwich, Bobby sitting across from him, watching. "What happened, boy?"

"Ruby, the angels, friggin' dicks. They played us. That bitch played Sammy, Uriel and Zachariah, they wanted him out. They wanted the fuckin' apocalypse. I swear if they've done something to Sammy…"

"Been a while since I heard that."

A puzzled look crossed Dean's face. "Heard what?"

"Ya call 'im Sammy. Sayin' you'll stand up for 'im."

Dean's face fell. "I know. Too long. I want m'brother back." Dean swallowed hard, discarding what was left of his sandwich. "Ya think he'll be okay?"

"Dunno."

"I'm goin' back to 'im." Dean said, standing from the table. He jumped as Sam's scream broke the silence of the old house. Dean broke into a sprint, hurrying down the basement stairs to the room that housed his brother.

Dean rushed through the warded door and hunkered down beside his thrashing brother, his knee landing on the discarded washcloth. "Sam! Sammy!" Dean gripped Sam's arms as he arched off the cot. Dean's ears rang as Sam screamed again, the veins bulging in his neck as his muscles spasmed and corded. Dean wrapped himself around his brother, trying to calm him. "Hey, hey. C'mon Sammy, take it easy."

Sam finally stilled, the rigid muscles relaxing. "That's it kiddo. M'here. Jus' rest." Dean brushed Sam's hair back from his forehead, noticing the beads of sweat on his brow. Dean picked up the washcloth and went to the small basin, running tepid water into the sink. He wrung out the excess after rinsing the cloth and went back to Sam. He bathed Sam's face gently before settling the cloth on Sam's forehead once more. "I am here now Sammy." Dean leaned forward and propped his elbows on the edge of the cot. "I'm so damn sorry kid. I wasn't there. For the longest time, I was gone. Di-" Dean swallowed, emotion choking off his sentence "-didn't know how to find m'way back. Didn't know how to be the big brother I was. The one ya need. I'm sorry about that. So sorry." Dean's eyes dropped to Sam's hand where the small black bracelet wrapped tightly around his brother's wrist. "I wanna be big brother. Whatever's goin' on with you…we're gonna figure it out. We're gonna beat it."

***

Sam lowered his head and blinked rapidly, his vision tunneling briefly. "Mom, I don't feel so good."

Mary eased soundlessly to the white bench beside him. "I know, baby." She reached a small hand out and smoothed his floppy hair back from his face, tucking the long locks behind his ear. She tucked her fingers against his cheek and Sam's eyes closed, a ragged sigh filtering through him as he leaned into her touch.

"What's happening to me?" He asked.

"You have a fight ahead. You have to find your way back and you'll have a lot of challenges to face, but if anyone can do it, I know you can."

***

Sam's head rolled against the flat pillow, Dean reaching out to hold the now slightly warm washcloth in place. "Easy Sammy. Easy." Dean swallowed hard as Sam's neck arched and his cheek twisted into Dean's hand. "Yeah, it's me. Just rest Sam."

"How's 'e doin' Dean?" Bobby asked as the older hunter lumbered into the room. He tapped Dean's shoulder with a cup of steaming black coffee.

"He's a little restless."

"He'll be okay."

"I hope so." Dean took the coffee and gratefully breathed in the aroma of the strong brew. He took a sip of the hot liquid and exhaled a coffee scented breath. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist. Bobby watched the brothers silently, with fondness and concern for his boys, before he turned from the room to retreat upstairs, planning on watching the news.

***

He walked through the streets of the city, long unfelt, unseen sun warming his pale features. His ice blue eyes glinted. His stark black hair flowed freely just past his broad shoulders, which narrowed to a firm waist outlined by a black silk shirt. Long legs encased in black jeans, tapered to black biker boots. His large hands spread out to the sides and he breathed deeply, closing his cold eyes as if to embrace the slight breeze flowing around him. His fingers spread and then relaxed, arms stretching out just slightly as he continued to walk through the center of the city. People stopped and stared at the handsome stranger as he smiled almost contentedly. He stepped into the intersection, tires of approaching cars squealing as they swerved to avoid him. He raised his arms above his head and roared, his deep voice booming, filling the sudden silence that surrounded him. A _whumf _shattered the air around him as fire blew out windows and exploded to ravage buildings around him. Chaos ensued as people screamed, victims ran from their homes and businesses, flames consuming flesh and clothing. He tipped his head back and laughed, the sound drowning out the cries of the dying.

***

Dean startled awake as Sam sat upright on the cot with a choked scream. "Sammy?" Wide blue green eyes darted around the panic room, not focusing on anything. His chest heaved as breath wheezed between clenched teeth and through flaring nostrils. Dean all but jumped onto the edge of the cot and grabbed his shaking brother by the shoulders. His hands slid up Sam's neck and cupped his chin, turning his head to force Sam to look at him. Sam's eyes continued to dance around, wild looking and terrified.

"SAM!" Dean barked, trying to get his little brother's attention. Sam jumped in his arms and finally focused on him.

"Dean?" Sam panted, locking still slightly wild looking orbs with his brother. "Dean! It's him… Lu-Lucifer. He jus'… he jus' blew up Lawrence."

"Lawrence? Lucifer…Sam. What?" Dean questioned, not being able to follow what his brother was talking about.

Footsteps pounded down the wooden stair case and thundered loudly as they crossed the threshold into the iron room. "Dean, Sam, ya better come see this."

"What Bobby?" Dean asked, still not understanding what was going on.

"Most of yer hometown just burned to the ground." Dean helped Sam from the cot, supporting his weakened brother as he swayed on his feet. Bobby slid in on Sam's other side and they hurried as fast as they could up the stairs with the youngest Winchester in tow. The television droned on, the reporter's voice coming back through after brief notes of alert tones announced the news report.

"We have breaking news…" a reporter's voice broke over the alert tones. Dean eased Sam down and focused on something but his brother for the first time in hours as the red-headed reporter's face appeared, her sad and expressive blue eyes dampened as Dean watched her blink rapidly. "We just received a report of a massive fire in the city of Lawrence, Kansas. Eye witnesses to this bizarre occurrence have reported seeing, quote, a man walking down Main Street with his arms spread as the buildings around and behind him burst into flame and exploded, end quote. It's reported that one hundred sixty seven homes, businesses and buildings are fully engulfed and the fires are spreading. Fire departments from many nearby counties and other cities have responded to help, but sadly cannot keep up. However, early estimates are that over sixteen thousand people are dead or missing."

Grainy, shaky video, looking like it was shot from a hand held camcorder appeared on screen, showing billowing black smoke blocking out the warm summer sun. The footage showed people trying to find loved ones, the din of screams, cries, falling debris, and the roar of flames and wail of sirens loud through speakers of the old television. The reporter's voice broke back in. "The president has declared a state of emergency for the city and immediate surrounding areas. Law enforcement officials have no leads on who the man was or where he is now. We'll be following this developing story and bringing you more details as they become available. Again, the City of Lawrence, in eastern Kansas has been devastated by massive, uncontrollable fires. Fire departments from a total of twenty one surrounding towns and cities have responded and are unable to subdue the raging fires. They are settling for trying to stop the spread of the flames, help victims as they are found and rescued, and trying to stay alive themselves as the destruction continues to spread."

Dean jumped again as Sam slid off the worn easy chair into a heap on the floor. He was by his brother's side as Sam pulled his knees tight to his chest and looked up at Dean with tear filled blue green eyes. "Dean… I saw this happen." Sam whispered.

"You mean, like a vision? Like you had before Yellow Eyes bit it?" Dean said, crouching and placing a comforting hand on both of Sam's upraised knees.

"No… not really. It… it was more li-like I was there. Like I was wa-watching it happen. Like I…" Sam broke off, his face paling.

"What Sammy?" Dean asked quietly.

"It was like I was doing it." Sam whispered, the tears breaking free to course down his waxen cheeks and jump free of their tracks as they dripped from his chin onto Dean's hands.

**More as soon as I can manage. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised after another fantastic weekend with my best friend and sis, here's chapter two of my take on Season 5. Just before the premiere. Again, a couple warnings. Work in Progress, If you continue to be interested let me know. It might inspire the muse to start cracking the whip again. Another warning, language and gore. And this is AU as of the first word of Season 5.**

**Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for inspiration, Gill. Also, Chloe Winchester, hope ya like what I did with what you wanted.  
**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean, Sam?" Bobby asked, finally breaking the stunned silence that had befallen the old farmhouse after the newscast was turned off by the older hunter.

"I-I've felt the fire, like it was…flowing from my hands." The youngest Winchester swallowed hard, his face paling as he stared at his long fingers. Horror streaked across his features and he bolted to his feet, knocking his big brother from his tenuous perch and onto his butt on the dingy carpet. Dean grunted in surprise and was on his feet seconds later, just as the wooden screen door slapped shut behind Sam.

"SAM!" Dean and Bobby both yelled. Dean looked helplessly at the older hunter who nodded in the direction of the door. Dean bolted through in pursuit of his brother.

Sam ran, his legs feeling like rubber and his side throbbing, before he finally stumbled and stopped, running into the rusted hulk of a sixties something one ton Dodge pickup. His hands got coated in orange rust as he gripped the rough metal and slid down, choking on sobs as he hit his knees, then finally his butt against the skeletal metal shell. He leaned forward, into the metal that was the roof of the overturned truck, his forehead brushing more rust free to fall onto his fingers that rested under his cheek. He turned his head so that the back of his hand muffled his sobs. He pulled his knees up to his chest, his pants gaining the orange color of his resting place as they brushed against the metal. He pulled in gasping breaths, his sobs finally turning into whimpers before silencing as his eyes slid closed and he gave into exhaustion.

Sam's head slipped forward before he gasped and pulled it up. He looked around. Mary turned from where she was standing, looking into the distance. "What is it, baby?"

"I'm scared, mom. Something's wrong. It's bad."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked, worry clouding her blue gray eyes.

"You said Lucifer was free. It's like I can feel him. He's close. It's like…like he's taking me over. Mom, what if I can't fight him?"

Mary's worried eyes changed, sparks of anger changing the color to a vibrant blue. Her small hands clamped on Sam's cheeks, firm yet soft as her thumbs closed over Sam's lips, stilling his worries.

"Don't." She said sharply. Her face softened. "You are a strong young man that is powerful beyond what you realize, Sam. You won't be taken over. You won't do anything _you don't want _to do. I know you. You're every bit as bullheaded as someone else I know."

"Dad?"

"No Sammy. Me. You're _my_ son."

***

He walked through the busy streets, the breeze blowing the scent of ocean water to his nostrils and he breathed deep, pulling something into his lungs that didn't smell of sulfur and brimstone. He watched as people bustled about, busy with their lives, cell phones, skate boards, briefcases, and children in tow. Mothers with their toddlers stopped to watch him as he walked by. Businessmen looked at him with envy. He walked slowly to the waterfront, seagulls dipping low over his head as the salt breeze blew his silky black hair back. He tipped his head back, lifting his spread fingers to the sky. He smiled as thunder ripped though the heavens, a bolt of lightening making the bright day more blinding. The water churned, frothy waves building as the foam decorating the sand on shore whipped in the now violent wind. The waves grew in height, crashing over the dock, only to part around his feet, leaving his black boots completely untouched.

The water darkened, turning the color of blood, shining crimson and ruby in the sunlight as lightening forked from the cloudless sky.

He laughed, the surf crashing around him, the dock shaking beneath him and the beach steadily being devoured by the rising tide. He watched on as the tsunami gathered, waves crashing over the girders of the bridge, twisting suspension wires and snapping anchor points, sweeping cars, trucks and buses into the raging sea. A huge barge was lifted on a vicious wave and slammed into a glass fronted building where children played oblivious with toys and coloring books, their caretakers watching the wall of water, horrified and unable to act. He heard the cries and laughed, his mirth ringing over the sounds of pain and death. He turned from the scene of the bridge and looked to the city, watching a tidal wave rip through the waterfront and head towards downtown, businesses and homes, daycare centers and theaters giving way beneath his might and the force of the ocean.

***

Dean stopped as he rounded the hulk of an old pickup and finally laid eyes on the brother he was looking for after nearly an hour of searching for him. Sam was asleep, red rimmed eyes closed. He was leaning against the roof of the truck that lay on it's side, his face resting on his hand and his legs bent at awkward angles beneath him.

"Sammy." Dean said softly, relief working it's way through him at the sight of his baby brother safe.

As Dean started to move closer, he noticed lines bracketing Sam's mouth. Sam's eyes tightened and his head worked against his hand, his hair knocking bits of rust loose from the surface he leaned against. Dean moved to Sam's side and touched his shoulder. "Sammy. Hey kid, need ya to wake up for me." Dean shook Sam softly. "Come on little brother. Ya can't be comfortable." Dean smiled a little as he remembered his big little brother curling up in the passenger side of the Impala and sleeping as though he were in a king size bed. He shook his head at the memory and reached for Sam, cupping the side of his face. "Sammy." Dean said, louder as he tried to wake him. Sam's mouth tightened and he moaned. "Hey Sammy, you're worryin' me here."

Sam's eyes fluttered and opened, looking unfocused. Dean lowered his own to meet his brother's and tipped Sam's chin up as he shifted him. "Sam?" Dean recognized the look. "Damnit!" Dean pulled Sam into his arms, turning him so that he could comfort him. "What the hell is goin' on with you Sammy? You stopped havin' visions when Yellow Eyes kicked off." Dean's mind worked as he held Sam, rocking him slightly, trying to get him out of his vision. "Come on Sammy, don't do this to me."

"Nnn."

"That's it. Wakey-wakey."

Sam's eyes cleared and as Dean watched, a horrified look crossed Sam's face. He pulled in a breath and shoved his way out of Dean's arms, pushing backwards until his back bumped into another rusted hulk.

"Sam?" Dean stood and moved closer, Sam jumping back again, his head smacking off the metal behind him. "What is it? What'd you see?"

Sam's head shook, the motion getting intense enough that his long hair flapped with it. A low murmur reached Dean's ears, in Sam's voice. "No, nonononononono." Sam hunched in on himself, burying his long fingers in his hair and pressing the butts of his palms against his eyes. He shook. Dean hunkered down in front of him once more and grabbed his upper arms, squeezing reassuringly.

"Hey, hey." He soothed when he saw tears leak from beneath Sam's hands. "Sammy."

"It…happened again. I saw it…again." Sam dropped his hands to his lap and sniffed.

"'nother fire?"

"No. Flood. Looked like a…tidal wave." Sam leaned his head back against the shell behind him and looked at Dean with haunted blue greens. "I swear he just took out the Brooklyn Bridge. I watched…watched him slam a barge into a fuckin' Daycare center, man." Sam's eyes shifted to a spot beyond Dean and sunk tiredly to half mast. "I c-can't do this anymore. I c-can't watch h-him…." Sam shoved himself to his feet and wavered a moment, Dean reaching automatically to steady him.

"Easy."

"I don' feel s'good." Sam slurred, more of his weight coming to rest on his brother.

"Okay. Gonna getcha back to the house." Dean took the weight gladly and turned his brother around, leading them back the way he had come from the house. Sam's head drooped as he let Dean lead, his face pale, except for red splotches slowly forming on his cheeks.

Dean walked Sam slowly back to the house, easing him up the stairs and through the screen door still left open to the fresh evening air. "C'mon, lets getcha upstairs."

"De-" Sam slurred, stumbling slightly. "really don'feel great."

"Okay." Dean said softly. "Bobby!" Sam jumped and then sagged, his knees buckling. Dean lurched forward all but dragging him to the couch. He started to lower Sam as Bobby rushed into the room. "Sammy's sick." Dean said, not waiting for Bobby to speak. The older hunter stepped forward and grabbed Sam's other arm, lowering the youngest hunter to the couch. Sam moaned, shifting to his side and curling in on himself. He made himself so small that Dean's heart stuttered.

"Dean, I watched another news report."

"Yeah. Manhattan. We know."

"He see it?" Dean nodded.

"Sixty three kids." Bobby said, pulling his hat off to scratch at his head, blinking suspiciously moist eyes.

"Sonuvabitch." Dean said, his own eyes beginning to glisten as Bobby silently left the room. Sam's face turned into the couch and he shuddered, a sob strangling him. Dean heard the muffled sound and leaned in over his brother, sinking to his knees on Bobby's well worn carpet. Dean brushed Sam's hair back from his face, seeing his brother squeeze his eyes tighter and try to turn further into the couch. Dean leaned in closer, silently offering comfort. Sam sobbed, curling smaller, until Dean gently stopped him, holding him and offering support as Sam's sobs died off and his face smoothed in sleep.

Bobby looked in on Dean and Sam, marveling at the ability Dean had to comfort his baby brother. _Even after all these years. Even after Hell, he's still a great big brother. He's still just what that poor boy needs._

Bobby left the room again.

"Mom?" Sam looked up at this mom, tear streaks staining his cheeks.

"Oh Baby." Mary said, silently sitting beside him, wiping his cheeks with soft fingertips. "I'm so sorry."

Sam stood from the nearly invisible white furniture, walking to the place where his mother had stood the last time he was here. "Why do I keep seeing this? Why do I keep seeing _you_?" He mused softly.

"I think maybe you need to work stuff out, Sammy. I don't know why you come to me, baby, but I'm so glad you do. It's so nice to see my baby boy, grown into such an intelligent, strong man." Mary said, walking up behind him and stretching on her toes to lay a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Have you told Dean that you've seen me?"

"Not yet." Sam turned and looked down at his mother. "I don't know how to, actually. I can't explain to him what I keep seeing, So I don't know how to tell him that I'm seeing you." He huffed. "_I_ don't understand why I'm seeing you. How can I make _him _understand?"

"If anyone can figure it out, I know you can."

"Why can't I do anything about these visions? Why do I see them as they're happening? I mean, with the other ones, with the ones before Dean killed the Yellow Eyed Demon at least I had a chance to stop what was supposed to happen. I saw Max Miller was going to shoot Dean and I managed to stop that. I stopped Andy's brother from killing that girl, from killing us. I did good things. Now I couldn't save the kids. These…cities are being demolished and I can't do a damn thing!"

"Baby, you'll do whatever you're meant to do."

***

He looked out over the desert landscape. The nighttime lights of the city creating halos on the skyline. The dry sands outside the city made him think of sulfur dusted barren landscapes and fires flaring up from brimstone pits. He chuckled, mirth turning into mischievous laughter. He thought it perfect what he had planned for this city. He raised his hands to the sky and brought the clouds together, darkening and gray. Low hanging banks of moisture formed as he blew air out between his lips. It formed mist in front of his mouth, as if he were blowing across an ice cube. The moisture laden clouds burst and drops of icy cold water fell onto the city in torrents, quickly coating everything and freezing solid. Wires sparked as the weight of the ice took them down, crashing to the icy pavement across houses, businesses and cars. The city plunged into darkness as the ice covered the city in a blanket of sparkling, deadly smoothness. He looked on as traffic piled up when the lead cars spun out, slamming into each other. Blood began to flow, quickly freezing and being coated by the sleet. He watched on as the accumulating weight knocked heavy billboards and signs down, took awnings off of store fronts and broke telephone poles. He watched an eighteen wheeler jackknife and slide sideways over a small car. The mother to be in the passenger seat never had enough time to gasp as the trailer frame smashed through the windshield.

***

Sam moaned, his hand twitching against the corner of the couch cushion. Dean gently rolled him, straightening his legs with hardly a murmur from Sam. Dean brushed his hair back, laying a hand on his forehead when he realized Sam's face was covered with a sheen of sweat and strands of hair remained stuck fast beneath his calloused fingers. He stood from where he'd pulled a padded footstool up to the side of the couch and went into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth. He went back to Sam's side and brushed the cloth over his face, taking in the red splotches that decorated his cheeks. Sam's eyes were darting back and forth beneath their closed lids. "Damnit! Why the hell can't he catch a fuckin' break?" Dean muttered, folding the cloth to lay across Sam's forehead. Sam moaned again, his head rolling. Dean held the cloth fast, to keep Sam from bucking it off. "Easy kiddo. I'm here."

"Dean?" Bobby said, walking into the room with a cup of coffee for the younger hunter.

"He's got a fever Bobby. Whatever the hell is doin' this to him…it's killin' him!"

"Can ya get 'im to swallow some Tylenol?"

"Dunno." Dean turned to his brother, pulling the washcloth away. "Sammy? Sammy, hey, can ya wake up for me?"

Sam moaned again and opened glassy eyes to slits. "That's m'boy." Bobby handed Dean a bottle of the fever reducer and Dean quickly popped the lid, dumping two of the pills into his hand. He lifted Sam's head a little with the other hand and Sam took the pills. Dean gave him a sip of the coffee to wash them down. Sam's eyes closed again. Dean let his head rest against the couch and looked at the older hunter. Bobby gestured to the easy chair next to him. Dean noticed the pillow and blanket folded neatly on the seat. He smiled slightly at his friend and snatched the pillow, lifting Sam's head and situating it on the soft cushion. He covered his brother with the blanket Bobby offered and put the cloth back on Sam's forehead. "Just rest Sam. M'here."

Sam gasped, the sound riddled with pain as his closed eyes scrunched tight, his hands closing into white knuckled fists. His back arched off the old couch and he cried out, pain making him tense. "Sam!" Dean cried out, reaching for his brother. Sam's head tossed against the pillow and he gritted his teeth. His face paled, the red splotches on his cheeks more prominent. Dean pulled Sam against his chest, feeling the heat radiating off his forehead where it rested against his neck. "Hey, Sammy, Sammy. Easy, easy. Shh, just breathe Sammy. I'm right here. It's okay. It's okay." Dean held Sam's head still as he writhed, gently cupping the back of his neck. "Bobby, god, he's burnin' up."

"What's 'e need?"

"Easy Sammy." Dean cooed, tucking his mouth to Sam's ear to try and get through to his distraught brother. "Too soon for more Tylenol. Ice." Dean laid Sam back against the pillow while Bobby nodded and headed for the kitchen and the freezer, returning in under a minute with several clean kitchen towels and a steel mixing bowl full of ice. He put everything on the ottoman and folded several cubes into each of the towels, handing them to Dean. The oldest Winchester tucked the makeshift ice packs in around Sam's neck, under his arms and behind his knees.

"Mom, can…can Dean and I beat this? The Apocalypse I mean?"

"You're destined for great things, baby."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, so far I let _Satan_ out of his cage and into a big freakin' playpen. That's _such _a great thing." Sam walked away from his mother, agitation radiating from the rigid set of his shoulders, the tenseness of his muscles. "I need to tell Dean what I keep seeing. He needs to know. We have to stop this sonuvabitch. Wake up Sam." Sam ground his palms into his eye sockets, hunching slightly. He lowered his hands with a frustrated groan and spun away from where he stood, pacing like a caged animal to the other corner, his mother turning to watch him stalk around. He reached up and slapped his own cheek. "Argh, wake the hell up!" He spun, glaring at his mother, his eyes narrowing. "What's goin' on? Why can't I wake up?"

**More again soon if you want it. Don't forget to let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much again for the response to this. Keep it up! This chapter is a little shorter but hopefully it answers a question or two.(Sorry ST and Vonnie, not the Mary question yet!) next chapter should be up in about a week. oh and a little shout of "GO BOBBY!" here.  
**

**Chapter 3**

Bobby turned on the television, keeping the volume down. He glanced over the boys as Dean looked at the television and then back at his brother where his attention remained. The news broke over again, the alert tones an odd accent to Sam's low moan. Bobby turned the TV up.

"We're bringing you breaking news here at ten after the hour." The reporter broke over the fading tones. "The President of the United States has declared a state of Emergency for the city of Phoenix, Arizona. He's asking all city officials to implement emergency action plans and police forces for each jurisdiction are asked to work closely with National Guardsman and armed forces personnel. This decision follows a bizarre ice storm that has left over six thousand dead, thousands more missing or stranded and the entire city with no power or utilities. Temperatures there are still reported at record lows, some fifty-four degrees below seasonal norms. Again, a severe ice storm, of record breaking proportions, has incapacitated the city and has brought down electric and telephone poles, structures and even buildings. Damages are estimated well into the millions and death and injury tolls continue to climb. This is the third such mass scale incident of destruction that the country has seen since last Thursday when much of the city of Lawrence, Kansas went up in flames."

"Damn!" Bobby said, wiping a hand over his mouth.

***

He walked through the streets, watching contractors and sailors, CEO's and mail room clerks, detectives and criminals. They watched him in return,. By now a few had heard. Suspicious of the beauty they saw, they gave him a wide berth. Respectful. He laughed. It wouldn't save them. Too little, too late.

He walked until he was at the center, until he knew what he wanted to do. People screamed and scattered as the sky swirled and darkened. He watched the beauty of the roiling sky as the funnels formed and danced. He watched them converge. Eight in all. Twirling around each other in pairs like ballroom dancers.

The picked up debris as they took skyscrapers, bending them and making them bow to his whim, broken glass looking like sequins on billowing black skirts. He watched the dancers twist and ravage, caress and destroy.

He watched them rip through, screams drowned out, sirens too late even as they gave their last shrill cry as their horns were torn off. The gentlest of breezes caressed him, barely ruffling silken black strands even as the same winds slammed dry docked ships into the ocean, took bridges and the highest buildings and lifted them before tossing them like a child with a ball. Young men and woman, in the midst of higher learning, had their futures cut short as the clock tower fell, hands on noon and giving it's last ringing praise to him.

***

"What's goin' on with me?"

"Maybe it's your way of dealing with what's happening to you, baby."

"Maybe." Sam paced again, crossing the "room", and staring off into the distance. "It just feels weird, y'know? I'm scared."

"Sammy, between you and Dean, you'll do what's meant to be. Are you sure that what's meant to be is _stopping _Lucifer though? Is that what's best?"

Sam turned, his chin dropping slightly. "What do you mean? Of course it's what's best! Not stopping Lucifer means the end of the world!"

"I know what it means, baby. I'm just saying, I've been watching for a long time. I've seen what you and your brother have come up against. It's bad. All I'm saying is that maybe, maybe it wouldn't be bad to thin that out a bit."

"Are you kidding me?! He's freakin' Lucifer, mom! He's the Lord of Demons, He'll take out innocent people, not his own kind!"

"Maybe that's what is meant to be."

Sam stared at his mother, his mouth dropping again.

***

Bobby watched the television with dread as another news report broke through the game show he'd tuned out. He turned up the volume again.

"We have breaking news. Seattle, Washington has just been decimated by simultaneous tornado activity. Witnesses have reported seeing up to eight separate tornado touchdown areas inside the city. There was no warning and many of the fire departments and city wide alert points had already been destroyed. It is roughly estimated right now that as many as thirty seven thousand people are missing and injured." The reporter paused and looked down.

"The worst destruction appears to be Seattle Pacific University, where one of the twisters knocked the clock tower down onto one of the learning centers, causing the building to collapse. Approximately one thousand students were reported inside the learning center at the time of the touchdown. Again, a sole witness has come forward and stated that he saw, quote, a handsome man wearing black walking down the street within minutes of the twisters, end quote. Federal officials have interviewed the witnesses from this and the other incidences and have formed several task forces to try and find the man for questioning."

Bobby turned off the television and stood from the couch when Dean nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. The younger hunter stood and made his way into the room after running a hand back over Sam's damp forehead. He rounded on Bobby and spoke.

"Bobby, these freakin' feds are gonna stumble around and have about as much luck finding Lucifer as I would findin' the first girl I banged!" Bobby pulled a chair from the table and sat, running a hand over his gray beard before he spoke.

"Sit down Dean." Dean sat opposite and ran a hand back through his spiky hair. "What you gonna do?"

"I have to go after him. I have to stop this."

"What about Sam?"

"I'm… s'my fault." The youngest Winchester said from where he leaned heavily against the kitchen door frame.

"Sam!" Dean said, standing from the chair.

"No…De" Sam pushed himself off the door frame and wavered, Dean steadying him before he managed the couple steps to sink into the third chair. "I can't…let him win."

"Sam, yer barely on yer feet…"

"No Bobby. Don' waste your breath. I did this…" Bobby's head swiveled when Dean chair scraped across the floor.

"That's where you're wrong Sammy. I started this…broke the first seal."

Sam pushed himself up from the chair, leaning heavily on the table top and still meeting Dean's gaze. "Dean, I broke the last one…set him free."

"Ya were both played for suckers, an' I'll kick both yer asses if ya think for one second that this is either o' yer faults, or that yer goin' alone!" Bobby pounded his fist on the old, scarred table top. "Now. I'm gonna make some freakin' phone calls, so SIT THE HELL DOWN! Both of ya!" Both hunters collapsed back into their chairs at the older man's rumbling yell. Bobby pulled his trucker's cap off his head and scratched a hand back through his hair before slamming the hat back on his head.

"Sam, ya get back to the couch an' rest some more." Bobby said as the bluster left him.

"We're running out of time." Sam and Dean protested in unison.

"DAMNIT!" Bobby rounded on both of them. "Ya boys are too much like you're damn daddy was! Ya have any idea how close ya are to gettin' asses fulla buckshot! SIT THERE AN' DON'T MOVE!"

Dean and a tired Sam both stiffened to attention at Bobby's tone, something long ingrained in them by John Winchester. "Now, how ya gonna find him? Ya just gonna look at a map an' point? Sam's visions are hittin' him while Lucifer is pullin' the stunts, trashin' cities _while Sammy's watchin'. _'S not like we can get to Chicago in under a minute." He said before he turned away. "We gotta find him. That means time spent lookin. Idjits." Bobby felt bad as he left the room, but at the same time was grateful for what he knew would keep them in the chairs.

He walked to his bank of phones and started contacting hunters via the network of roadhouses and contacts like Jefferson, who didn't hunt but knew nearly all of the hunters. He started dialing.

Sam hunched into himself, wearily scrubbing a hand over his face. Dean stood and paced to the window above the sink that looked out into the salvage yard. "Dean."

"Yeah?" He said, turning back to his baby brother.

"I have to tell you something."

Dean just watched his brother, lowering himself back into the chair and waiting for him to speak. He didn't have to wait long since Sam's mouth opened as soon as his eyes dropped. "You know I've been seeing what he's doing. I don't know why I am, but it hurts, man. Bad. And when it knocks me out…or whatever…I see something else."

"What?" Dean watched as Sam stared intently at the hands clenched on the table top.

"Mom." He said in a near whisper.

"Come again?"

"It's like I'm in some kind of room. Everything's white, really bright and kind of foggy. I'm seeing her. Talking to her…hell, I'm feelin' her touch me."

Dean looked at Sam. "Dude, it really her?"

Sam sighed, "It sure as hell feels like it, but…"

"But what? Sam, what's your gut say?"

"It's her, but something's wrong. Off. Something's just too…forced. She's uncomfortable. She has these moments when she's, like, staring off into space. She's frowning and her eyes are cold, angry." Sam looked back at his hands. "That's not all. Every time I'm there, it's like it's harder to come back, every time. When I'm there, it's harder to wake up…"

"So fight it!"

"I can't! It always happens right after the visions. It's like the pain stops and I'm just there. It's like snapping awake after a nightmare, straight into a daydream. Dean…I'm scared."

Dean reached across the small table and cupped the back of Sam's neck. "I get that. Sammy, I'm here, beside you. No matter what. Just remember that." Sam just blinked, swallowed and nodded.

Bobby walked back into the room and Dean pulled his hand away to look at the older hunter. "Called Ellen at the new roadhouse. Said she'd try to put out feelers, but a lot of the hunters have heard that this is **the** big bad, and they're layin' low."

"Damn, scared…"

"Now, just a minute Dean! I don't blame these hunters and neither should you. Think about it. If you two weren't smack dab in the middle of this, would you be so hot to join up? 'Cos I gotta say…I'm scared shitless, boys." Bobby finished, his eyes speaking the truth as they bored into the Winchesters'. "Josh is in. Damn fool won't just stand by like a lot of the others. He seems to have a soft spot for you boys. Crazy bastard. I just don't understand that." Bobby chided, looking at the boys fondly, a hint of a smile turning the corners of his mustache up. He's got some fancy computer gadget that he says might let us stand a chance of findin' an' finishin' this. He'll be here in a couple hours."

Sam fell silent after Bobby finished speaking, his eyelids drifting to half mast and his face paling and mouth tightening with exhaustion. Dean took notice and stood, walking around the table to grip his brother's shoulder. "C'mon. We got a couple hours before Josh gets here. We can both use some shut eye. I get the feeling it's gonna be a long night." Sam nodded mutely and allowed Dean to lead him from the room, slowly up the back stairs to the room they shared. He was lowered to his bed and asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So... here's the longest chapter yet. Sorry for the delay in posting, but it is up on the day I promised. I'm pretty busy getting ready for winter so I haven't been around much. I have, however, been writing. Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this and enjoy the chapter.**

**Usual warnings: Language, gore. If I've flattened your city and have gotten something wrong, it's because I never leave home and again, I've been too busy outside to research. Don't own 'em, just any mistakes you spot.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Downtown was where he wanted to be, even with the word out. Newspapers crying in print and reporters screaming over television, radio, internet. Downtown, he walked the streets, maybe seen, but still truly unnoticed among the bustle. Musical voices drifted on the breeze to his ears. He looked around, icy eyes seeing creation and perceiving targets. The very beings he was punished for not submitting to, for not bowing down to. He was now making them bow, making them bend and break before him, taking homes and lives, savings and life's works, children and parents, and gnashing, rending, snapping. Killing. The street beneath his feet rumbled and splinters as he stepped over the crack with a spring in his step. The crack behind him widened and smoke, steam and the scent of exposed earth met his nose. The crack raced down the street and under the building at the corner, expanding and splintering the foundation of the old building. The steeple at the top teetered and fell as the roof began to collapse. Stained glass rained down on screaming people as the entire city began to quake. Car alarms went off seconds before buildings falling silenced them with a crunch of metal beneath concrete.

High rises and single story buildings shared the same fate as the earth they rested upon bucked, cracked, and caved to his whims.

***

Sam sat upright on the bed, his sweat drenched hair clinging to his forehead and cheekbones. His chest heaved and he choked, tears streaming unabated from his eyes. Sam gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dean walked in from the bathroom, wiping sleep from his eyes. He heard Sam's sharp intake of breath and dropped his hand. "Sammy!" Dean ran to the bed and sat on the edge, gripping Sam's shoulders. He felt the heat through Sam's gray tee shirt. "Hey, hey. Easy Sammy. Just breathe, okay?"

"I-I saw him do it again. He…It looked like he took out some old Cathedral."

"Okay, okay. You're burnin' up. Just take it easy. Lay back and jus' breathe." Dean eased Sam back, the younger hunter looking like he wanted to protest even as he paled and closed his eyes.

"D-n." Sam moaned, shifting to his side that he could bury his face in the pillow.

"Gonna get you somethin' for the pain."

"Th'ks." Sam whispered as he allowed himself to feel the comfort of the hand Dean placed briefly on the back of his neck.

"Mom?" Sam found himself on the blinding white floor of the room, his mother's flowing dress brushing his upturned fingers where his hand rested on the floor.

"It's okay baby. I'm right here." Mary soothed, easing her small hand through Sam's hair.

Sam eased up on his left elbow, Mary moving to support her son. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly. "What's goin' on, mom?"

"He's here, baby. You have to be ready." Mary touched Sam's forehead and his world went white.

Dean stood when he heard the rumble of an engine, going to the window. He pulled back the sheer, but slightly dusty curtain, looking down into the driveway as a big black truck pulled to a stop. The driver's door opened and Dean smiled, looking down on the man that vaguely reminded him of a long haired Popeye. Joshua had long black hair, a barrel chest and powerful arms. He was only an inch or two shorter than Dean himself and easily weighed more than Sam, but nearly all muscle weight. Dean looked at Sam, walking from the window to the bed. He checked Sam to make sure he was sleeping peacefully and left the room, pulling the door halfway closed. He made his way downstairs to greet his father's old friend and mentor.

Bobby opened the door while Joshua was reaching into the back seat of the big king cab Chevy. He removed a laptop and a large bag. Joshua smiled a crooked smile, showing strong white teeth as the older hunter clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to see ya, man."

"Yeah, old man, long time no see." Josh said, teasing Bobby good naturedly.

Dean came towards the door as Joshua walked through, letting Bobby close the solid wood behind him. "Heya Josh." Dean said.

"Ace!" Josh said, tucking the laptop under a beefy arm and clapping Dean on the shoulder. "Good ta see ya in one piece Dean."

"Good to be in one, Josh."

"Where's the kid?"

"Josh, uh… he's…Lucifer did somethin' to him. He's…sick, and I have this damn awful feeling that we're runnin' outta time. Josh, tell me you got somethin'?"

"Give me a few to set up an' we'll see what we get."

"'M gonna go check on Sammy."

"Give the kid my best." Josh said, sitting the laptop on the table and opening it up. Dean nodded and headed upstairs.

Dean walked towards the bedroom door, his internal alarm ringing loudly when he heard the ragged breathing coming from the room. "Sam?" Dean shoved the door open, going to his brother's side. Sam's head tossed on the pillow and he gasped. "C'mon Sammy, settle down." Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. Sam finally settled down.

"How's he doin' Dean?" Bobby asked as he walked in the room.

"He's sleepin' again. Fever's still high."

"Let 'im rest if that's what he needs."

"What the hell is happenin' Bobby?"

Joshua's booming voice rang out from downstairs, nearly drowning out Bobby's "Kid, I wish I knew."

"Guys, I got somethin'!" Lightening cracked, highlighting the evening sky and brightening it to near daylight. Thunder shook the house to it's foundation. Bobby turned towards the door and stopped short when he was met with the coldest gaze that he'd ever seen. Hair like black silk framed an angular face, making the icy eyes stand out starkly against the smooth skin. Bobby shivered once as a long fingered hand reached out and clamped onto his forehead. He gave a near silent sigh as his legs folded and eyes closed.

Dean pulled the bone handled knife from it's hiding place at his waist and lunged as Lucifer took a single step over Bobby's form and into the bedroom. Lucifer held up a hand and Dean stopped, knife poised in the air.

"You."

"Hello Dean."

Lucifer moved his hand slightly and Dean grunted, his face contorting as he fought against the force pushing his hand to the side. Pain shot through his elbow, making his fingers tingle. "Guh." Dean's teeth clenched and his nostrils flared as he tried to pull his hand up again. His fingers tightened as he fought the pins and needles feeling, knuckles turning white. The blade pointed at Lucifer from somewhere near Dean's thigh.

Lucifer's face was passive, his eyes shifting to Sam, a wistful look on the beautiful face. Dean found himself unable to move as Lucifer lowered his hand and walked silently by him.

"Azazel's chosen. Mary's child. So it's down to you, your guardian and I, Samuel." Lucifer sat sown on the bed and carded long fingers back through Sam's hair. Sam tried to shy away from the touch. Dean growled, finally able to wrench around and face him.

"You sonuvabitch, get away from my brother!" Dean roared, trying to force himself free of Lucifer's hold.

"Shh, my child." Lucifer cooed as Sam moaned.

"Fuck you! He'll be yours over my damn dead body!!" Lucifer turned from the bed and stood. Dean blinked when he appeared right in front of his face with the muffled crackle of flames.

Pounding footsteps thundered up the stairs, Joshua's voice covering the distance. "Dean!" The door slammed shut and rocked in it's frame as the burly older hunter threw his shoulder into it, trying to get in.

"That can be arranged, Dean. I'm sure mother Mary would welcome you with open arms." Lucifer's hand flew up and Dean slid backwards, slamming into the wall and sliding down, gasping for breath as the wind was taken from his lungs. The Morning Star glared at the door, his icy eyes glinting. Black smoke curled up through the floorboards and snaked under the door. Dean heard Joshua gasp and the pounding abruptly stopped. "Leave us!" Lucifer called, his voice sounding reverberating. Footsteps moved away from the door.

"Stop." Sam's tired voice said from the bed. "Stop."

Dean felt the pressure ease on his chest as Sam stood from the bed. He wavered and put a hand on the bed to steady himself. Finally pulling in a deep breath, he stood and spoke.

"What do you want?"

"My savior by my side. You, Samuel. You set me free from my prison. I want you to share in my joy. Take part in my revelry!" Lucifer said, spreading his arms wide. Sam's eyes dropped for a second, staring past Lucifer to look at Dean, who remained on the floor, pinned to the wall. Resignation darkened his eyes. Dean shook his head vehemently.

"No, Sam. Don't you do it. Don't you do it!" Sam ignored Dean, focusing once more on Lucifer.

"You swear to leave Dean and Bobby alone."

"You have my word." Lucifer said softly, appearing with the crackle of flames right in front of Sam. He cupped Sam's cheeks with his long fingers. Sam's eyes scrunched shut and he gasped at the touch.

"Sam! NO! NO!"

"Fine." Lucifer slid his hand from Sam's cheek to the back of his neck. Fire rose up from the floor, the choking smell of sulfur tinged smoke choking Dean and making his eyes burn.

"NO!" Dean pushed against the wall and stood as the fire _whooshed_ and imploded in on itself, going out. Sam and the fallen one were gone. "NOOO!"

Dean broke free of the wall and stumbled, the sudden release while he was pushing against the force holding him, nearly sent him to the floor. He rushed to the spot where he'd last seen his baby brother, crouching low to the floor. He smelled the remnants of fire, the fine particles of ash dancing on the air he stirred. The floor was unmarred. Dean inhaled and smelled sulfur.

"Sammy. Damnit, kid." Dean reached out to touch the floor. "I am so gonna beat you down when I find you. Right after I give you the biggest hug you've had since you were six."

"Mmnn."

"Bobby." Dean said, going to the older hunter's side. He crouched down as Bobby stirred, placing a hand on the old man's arm.

"Easy."

Bobby pushed himself up on his elbows. "Aww, what the hell?"

"Exactly."

"Wha-?"

"Lucifer."

Bobby pushed himself up with Dean's aide and straightened his askew hat. "Sam." He made it a statement. Dean nodded morosely. "Damn it." He drawled.

Dean let go of Bobby's arm and spun away, throwing his head back. "CAS!" He paced the length of the room and screamed again. "Cas, get your damn ass down here! NOW!"

"I am here, Dean." The angel said as he appeared in the doorway behind Bobby, causing the old man to jump. "You took me from the front lines."

"Yeah, well tough. That sonuvabitch has Sam!"

Cas glanced at the floor. "He is making his move then."

"Wha-? What move?"

"Dean, Sam will start the final battle of this war." Dean stared at the angel as he spoke. "Lucifer will possess Sam completely and the final battle will be fought."

"Sam's got the tattoo."

"Lucifer is older than that sigil. It will not deter him. He will simply ignore it as if it weren't there.

"How do we stop 'im?"

"You will not." Castiel said as he addressed the older hunter. "You must stop your friend. He has been possessed by that which the word calls Legion. If he continues to be host to this particular demon, he will not survive." Cas turned again looking over the horizon. "Dean, it is your job to lead in this war. You are General. And your soldiers are here."

The sunset cast a bright red flare over the tops of the trees as it sunk below the horizon. The light coalesced, turning from the red, to gold before flashing blue white and making Dean shield his face. The light disappeared as the sound of rustling wings whispered on the breeze. Dean and Bobby both stared wide eyed as a dozen angels appeared in front of them.

"Dean, this is my garrison." Castiel said as he turned to face the awed hunters. "We are at your service."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked Bobby, looking over the angels in his command. Bobby stared at the angels before looking at the younger hunter and shrugging helplessly. Dean looked at the angels again and then turned to Cas.

"Cas, ya said Josh is possessed by Legion?"

"A very dangerous demon. Like humans with multiple personalities. Legion is one of the most destructive of Lucifer's generals."

"Bobby, take four of the angels and go after Josh." Four large male angels stepped forward, silent and unanimously. Dean looked at them. "Joshua is to be taken alive and uninjured. Get the demon out of him and get him safe." Bobby pulled Dean aside.

"Dean, ya sure it's wise to split up?"

"I'm not sure we have a choice. Cas said Josh can't last and I've gotta find Sammy. We've gotta put Lucifer away and end this." Bobby nodded and turned, the angels following him soundlessly.

Dean looked at Cas. "We're gonna end this, now."

Sam groaned, blinking as his surroundings came back into focus. Light poured through a large stained glass window casting rainbows over him. He scrunched his eyes shut when the burgundy light cut into his brain. He pushed himself up and sat back on his butt, pinching the bridge of his nose. A shadow fell over him and he jumped, scuttling backwards until his back came to rest against the wall.

"Wha-?"Sam choked when Lucifer closed in on him and gripped his throat. He lifted the youngest Winchester to his feet and pushed him back, releasing his throat to slid long fingers up to his chin. "What do you want with me?"

"I told you Samuel. I want you to take part in my joy. I want you by my side when I make this world as it should be. One where humans submit to the angels and a select few rule. My true brothers should be here soon. Don't fear us Samuel. You will be the most cherished of treasures." Lucifer snapped out a hand and laid it on Sam's forehead. Sam gasped, Lucifer's quiet command of "Sleep" all but drowned out. Sam went limp, slumping against the man's chest. Lucifer lifted him as though he were weightless, moving to a silk covered table lit from behind by candles. He laid Sam down on the table, brushing his long locks back from his eyes tenderly. The light from the candles flared and played brightly over Sam's lax face, the crescent shadows of his eyelashes enhanced by the soft light over the hollows of his face.

"Mary's child. The most coveted item since the Father's love was lost to me." Lucifer ran a finger down Sam's throat, feeling his pulse beating rhythmically. "And you are in my possession. You will help me reshape this world in a reign of purifying fire." Lucifer turned from Sam, walking towards the big mahogany doors of the cathedral. He walked by three stained glass windows, each depicting scenes where angels bowed before God. The second window showed the faceless figure of God. Lucifer put his fist through the window, the glass shattering into multi colored glittering sparkles that rained down on his boots. Lucifer walked through the doors, booming laughter filling the cathedral as the doors banged open without him even touching them.

"Sammy." Mary called, crouching at her son's side. "Sammy! Baby, wake up!" Mary shifted Sam so that he lay on his back and she pulled his head and shoulders into her lap. Mary used a small hand to push his long hair back and winced at the heat she felt coming from his skin. "Oh, baby. This is hurting you so bad."

Mary tipped her head back and looked above her. The room faded away to just a muted white glow.

"You get your hands off my son! Using me is one thing. I can't fight for myself, but you hurt my baby and you will wish you ceased to exist. I promise you that!"

"And just what do you think you can do to us, Mary? You're a speck. A formless spirit."

"Keep hurting my baby, Zachariah, and you'll find out what even dead Winchesters are made of." Mary spat, her blue gray eyes turning hard, brighter blue.

Zachariah smirked, raising a chubby hand and putting his fingers together. He snapped, the sound reverberating through the room. He disappeared and Sam gasped, jumping awake in Mary's arms. He looked up at her, puzzled, before relaxing and closing his eyes again. He swallowed hard before he spoke, his voice tired and rough.

"Mom?"

"Shh, shh. I'm here baby." She brushed her hand through Sam's hair twice before allowing it to linger on his too warm forehead. Sam shifted so that he lay on his side, tucking his head into her thigh. "You're safe with me now." Sam pulled his knees up to his chest, pinning an arm between them as his other hand came up to circle around his mother's narrow waist and fist in the back of her dress.

Bobby and the four angels walked through the streets, seeing the broken glass, bent signs and damaged cars. They heard a voice ahead, different tones ringing as they pinpointed it coming from an alley just up the block from where they were. Bobby held up a closed fist and switched to two fingers, directing two of the angels ahead to circle the block and come in through the back of the alley. Bobby and the other two angels headed towards the voice. Bobby was the first to lay eyes on the burly hunter possessed by Legion. The man was a mess, knuckles bloody, the crimson fluid dripping from fingers that clenched and unclenched in random spasms.

He spoke, his voice gravelly. "I don't…" He paced to the wall, jerking a hand through his long, disheveled hair, blood from his knuckles clumping the strands together. He laughed, a high, hysterical laugh, paced to the wall and drove his fist into the wall, blood spurting from where a bone protruded from his third finger.

"I got lotsa names, don't know which to use." Joshua screamed aloud and shook his head. "AARGH!" He turned and paced again, kicking at the dumpster and denting the side when he'd made it to the other side.

"Legion!" Bobby barked, leveling a rock salt loaded shotgun at Joshua's form.

"I am." Joshua stopped and looked at Bobby, stepping back when he noticed the angels behind the old man. Two other angels came up and gripped his arms. Joshua threw them off, roaring.

"You have no idea. No idea what you're dealing with." Joshua's eyes bled black, before glinting red and then turning white, then back to black. He turned, shooting out a bloody hand and catching one of the angels hard in the throat. White light shone from the angels eyes and mouth before he screamed and disappeared in a blast of bright light that had Joshua stumbling and Bobby shielding his face. Joshua lunged for Bobby when he recovered his footing. The older hunter fell hard to the ground, grunting, Joshua landing on top of him. Joshua's hands wrapped around Bobby's throat and began to squeeze. The shotgun went off with a roar. Joshua flinched and the angels broke his hold on Bobby, yanking him off the older man. Bobby began coughing, curling onto his side as a hand came up to cradle the back of his bloodied head.

The third angel stepped in front of Joshua and spoke in a deep, booming voice. "Return to the depths, Legion. Your prison awaits."

"Wait! I can tell you where Samuel is."

"You spout lies only, Legion. You are incapable of the truth."

"Oh, but my father wants you to know. I know the truth. I know it all. The plans for Mary's child."

"Lies."

"Let 'im talk." Bobby groaned.

"You'll see Sam again. Not Sammy. Sam's at the town square, Sioux Falls. Sammy's dead. Sammy's dead. Or he will be when this is all over."

"No more riddles." The angel in front of Joshua said, lifting a hand.

"No, no no. No more riddles. I tell the truth. You will find Sam at the town square."

The angel shook out his long silver hair and reached both hands to Joshua, placing one on his head and the other on his heart. White light filled the alley in a blast before it left, leaving Joshua hanging unconscious between two powerfully built angels. His tattered shirt quickly stained crimson from the rock salt that had bitten into his flesh from the close range shot. Bobby shoved himself up on his elbows, before being helped to his feet by the silver haired angel.

"He okay?"

"He will survive."

"Good. Let's get 'im safe and go find those boys." Bobby flipped open his cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

"_Hello."_

"Got Josh, Dean. He's a little worse for wear but he's alive. Legion said ya can find Sam at Sioux Falls. In the square. Don't know whether I believe him…"

"_But it's worth a shot. I have the other angels with me. I'll get him back if he's there."_

"You be careful, ya idjit. Ya hear me?" Bobby heard Dean's breath over the line and then the click signifying that the line had been closed.

The moon was high in the sky when Dean walked into the deserted town square, Castiel at his side. He laid eyes on a figure, broad shoulders shrouded in a white button down shirt. Dark blue jeans covered legs down to black, slightly worn leather boots. "Sam."

Sam turned, a smile on his face that reached and lightened his blue green eyes. "Dean!"

Sam walked forward, towards Dean and part of Dean wished that this was his brother. "Stop Sam." Dean said, backing up one step as Castiel took a step forward and put one shoulder in front of Dean.

"What is it Dean?"

"Just stop Sammy. Don't come any closer."

"Dean? What's wrong? It's me." Sam took another step closer and Castiel held out a hand palm forward.

"Stop." the angel said, two more moving up and flanking Dean.

"Call off your guard dogs Dean." Sam said, his eyes bleeding black.

"I knew it. He got to you. How? I mean, you have the tattoo."

"I don't have to get to Sam to be him." Sam's voice deepened, gaining a booming resonant quality. His hair darkened and clothing turned from white to black, starting at the collar and bleeding through the threads as if someone had dumped black paint over him.

"Lucifer." Castiel said, vehemence obvious in his voice.

"Hello, brother. Good to see you again."

"Traitor."

"Oh come now, such harsh words lead to harsh actions and we wouldn't want Sam to be on the receiving end of that now would we."

"You hurt him and I swear to God I'll…"

"You'll what Dean? Send me back to my prison? That would be a neat trick. If you do though, you'll never see your baby brother again."

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Safe. Guarded. Treasured. He's where he belongs. Mary's child. By MY side."

"Give him back you sonuvabitch."

"Get real Dean. You never loved him. You can't protect him like he deserves. You were too busy moping around to realize you were losing him to me. Slowly and surely. He's mine Dean." Lightening cracked overhead, blinding the angels and Dean and when he lowered his hand from his face Lucifer was gone.

"Subterfuge." Cas turned to the angels in his command. "Lucifer has taken Sam underground. Brothers and sisters, search the cities for Sam Winchester. He is not to be harmed. He will be heavily guarded and not himself. Be wary." The angels nodded and with the flutter of multiple sets of wings breaking the stillness of the night they were gone.

"Cas, where the fuck is Sammy?"

"We will find him Dean. Do not doubt your connection to him. You will need to rely on it to get him back."

Dean and Castiel walked back towards the fountain, Dean crouching down to look at the ground, seeing traces of sulfur residue on the pavement and flagstone base of the fountain. Dean ran a finger through a sulfur smudge, scooting closer when a small piece of something gold caught his attention. He picked it up seeing a small piece of lead beading connected to it.

"Stained glass."

"Dean?"

"Sammy's in a church."

"Where?"

"I wish to hell I knew!" Dean stood with the glass in his hand, closing his fingers tightly around the shard. It bit into his hand. _Hang on Sammy. I will find you._

**Please review! I'll post again sometime next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the continued interest. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's later than planned but between work and well... Enjoy it anyhow. Special thanks to Gill, just for being there.**

**Chapter 5**

Lucifer walked through the doors of the church, striding over to where Sam still slept on the table. Lucifer ghosted a hand over Sam's cheek. "Wake." Sam's brow furrowed and his eyes blinked lethargically before finally opening and clearing. He pushed backwards, falling off the table. Sam landed hard, grunting as he continued to push away from Lucifer. Sam crab crawled backwards until he bumped into the alter.

"Samuel." Lucifer chided, stepping up to where Sam cowered. He reached down and gripped Sam's long hair, pulling him steadily to his feet. Sam winced as strands of his hair remained in Lucifer's fingers when he released him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to relish true freedom. I want you by my side."

"N-no. Where's Dean?"

"He is not a part of this!"

"If you've hurt him…"

"I should kill him, turn him to dust!" Lucifer growled, throwing out an arm and sending Sam flying. He landed hard, clipping the table that he had been on with the back of his neck.

"Guh!" Sam cried in pain as he shuddered once and his eyes slipped closed. Two demons stepped into the cathedral, and Lucifer brushed passed them.

"Put him back on the table."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Lucifer said as the doors banged open. He passed through them and they slammed closed.

The two male demons hefted Sam from the floor and laid him haphazardly on the silk covered table. The brown haired one met the other one's black eyes and smirked, before reaching out and gripping Sam's throat. The unconscious hunter choked as the demon lifted him off the table, holding him high above his head.

"He would be _so_ easy to waste right now." The demon chuckled as Sam's eyes scrunched tight before they opened and widened as he gasped for breath he was denied. The demons laughed, the sound stopping abruptly as fire rose up from the floor and consumed them. They screamed, the fire licking up their legs to engulf their eyes. Sam fell from lax fingers to land hard on the table top. The demons fell hard, fire quickly turning them to ash before snuffing out. Sam coughed, fighting to draw in a breath through his bruised throat, before losing to the encroaching darkness.

***

He stood looking into the water, fury raging through his veins with the heat of a volcano. The water of the lake steamed as he watched, clouds of white billowing above as the water rolled and boiled. He watched as fish of all kinds floated to the surface of the churning water. Turning, he cast his anger on the city, heat shimmering from the pavement where the tar softened and bubbled. Shrubs and trees that lined the streets withered and turned brown and dry. People caught unawares were quickly burned and sickened as the heat rose. Blisters formed and mouths turned arid as people fell. Glass melted from windows like candle wax and the rich earth of the landscaped park turned to dust, stirring on the breeze.

"We have breaking news at six p.m. The President has declared a nationwide state of emergency for all major cities as another bizarre incident has ravaged the city of Bangor, Maine. In the span of minutes temperatures in the city reached beyond record highs overnight. The skyrocketing temperatures reached near immeasurable highs that caused utility outages and cost thousands of lives as people were unprepared for the freak weather. Damages are estimated in the millions. The scene was described by witnesses as- quote- what remains after a child plays with an ant hill and a magnifying glass on a sunny day-end quote. We will bring you more on this and the other disasters as details come in."

Dean snapped off the radio. "Bangor?" He looked at Bobby. "Do ya think he had Sammy there?"

"I dunno, kid."

"No, he did not."

"Cas?"

"Sam was not there. We have not had word that he is lost to us yet. The final battle has not yet begun."

"You have any luck findin' the church where that sonuvabitch has Sammy stashed?"

"No. I am truly sorry, Dean."

"Damnit! We gotta find that kid!"

"I have the others of my garrison looking. He has to be found and secured. Lucifer can not be allowed to make his final play. Sam will be found Dean."

"Can ya trust these other angels not to hurt him?"

"They will do as instructed without question."

"An' just what were they instructed? 'Coz I know that buddy of yours wanted to turn 'im to dust." Bobby said, his eyes narrowing beneath his grease stained cap.

"Sam is pivotal to us winning this war. He will be brought back alive when he is found."

Dean's cell rang, playing Lynyrd Skynyrd's _Simple Man_. Dean grabbed it before the end of the first chords.

"_Dean, it's Josh."_

"How ya feelin' Josh?"

"_Pissed. But I got another hit on the radar. Garden City, New York. Severe electrical storms along with sky high levels of demonic activity. I'd say big bad is in town."_

"How big is the city Josh?"

"_Big. Manufacturing, shipping, it's all there, lots of warehouses. If Sam's there, he could be anywhere, Ace."_

"We figured out Sammy's in a church. The angels are lookin'."

"_Well, damn. Dean, there's a historic Cathedral right smack in the middle of it. I know a priest there. Helped 'im with a poltergeist a while back."_

"Saint Michael's. I know of it." Castiel said.

"Well, that's fitting." Dean spoke to Cas before lifting the phone again, "Thanks Josh."

"_Ace. I want a part of this. I'm not lettin' some black eye use me without kickin' some ass for it."_

"I was hopin you'd say that. I need ya to put together a safe place for us to get Sammy to and lay low."

"_You got it man. Hey…Dean… you find him in one piece okay?"_

"Yeah, man."

"_You kick some freakin' demon ass for me."_

"You got it."

***

"Mom, I'm really scared. I feel…wrong." Sam said, his fist clenching in the material of her dress again.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"It's like there's this big hole in my gut. Something bad is goin' down and I don't know how the hell to stop it." Sam pushed away and stood, wobbling until Mary steadied him, standing with him and tucking herself beneath his shoulder.

Mary lowered Sam to the white bench after he managed a few trembling steps. She stepped back and looked up, horror warring with intense anger in her eyes before the emotions left and she looked down at her son.

"I know how you can stop it all. The pain, the pit in your stomach, all of it." She said.

"How?" Sam said, looking up at her with a hope that crushed her. She choked out the words even as disgust for what she was doing fueled fury in her blood.

"Give in to it Sammy."

***

"Cas, we need to haul ass to New York. Now." Dean turned to Bobby and hugged the old man, catching him by surprise. "You're like a dad to me. Go help Josh get a safe place for me to bring Sammy home to."

Bobby pulled away, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Hell no! You think I'm gonna let you boys outta my sight? You got another thing comin' you damn...... friggin' Winchesters! Who the hell do ya think ya are?! You and Sammy, yer all I got an' yer a damn fool if ya think for one minute I'm gonna let you go off to save him and not get neither one o' ya back! I will kick yer ass nine friggin' ways from Sunday if ya ever suggest that I tuck tail and run again! I'm in this, an' I'm seein' to it that we get out in one piece! All three of us! Do you understand me?" Bobby spat the last words with startling venom.

"Yes, Sir." Dean said shock and reverence pulling him to attention.

"Good!" Bobby turned to the angel. "Now, you get _us_ to New York. I know I'm not gonna like how, but for these two chuckleheads I'd dig m'way to hell with a toothpick, so get on with it already."

The angel reached out both hands and touched Dean and Bobby's foreheads with two fingers each. White light flashed and the hunters and angel disappeared.

***

Sam stood, looking down at his mom in shock. "Give in to it?!"

"Well, yeah, Sammy. It's not like you can fight it anyway. It will win out in the end. Your destiny. Your part in reshaping the world."

"You're not my mom!"

"You're right there." She put up a hand and snapped, white light making Sam throw up a hand to shield his eyes. When the light faded, Sam dropped his hand to see a chubby man standing before him with a wide, slightly shifty grin on his face and chubby fingers smoothing hair over a balding head.

"Zachariah."

"Hello Samuel."

"It was you all the time wasn't it? That's why mom just didn't seem right to me."

"Oh, it _was _your mother. She was just reading from my script."

"Fuck you. You think I'm giving in, you got another thing coming."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. You see, that way when our brother does win you over it's a true victory and he has all of your power."

"All of my power? I don't have any power!"

"You have more than you know Sam." Zachariah reached out and tapped Sam on the forehead. Sam slumped in his arms and the angel disappeared with his captive.

***

"Damn." Bobby said, staggering slightly as he regained his composure, feeling like he'd just stepped off a ship caught in the middle of a hurricane. He looked around, seeing Dean shaking his head too, to free himself of the angelic jet lag. He fell on his ass as a burst of air and blue white light rent the night. He landed with a grunt, burying his head in his arms as they shot up to protect his eyes. The ground shook beneath him and the cathedral shuddered, doors blasting open until the hinges sprung, leaving the huge mahogany panels hanging haphazardly. Bits of stained glass rained down like the glittery snow inside an ornamental globe. Roofing lay strewn around the foundation of the church and dust billowed from inside as silence took over the melee.

Castiel remained standing, a look of horror crossing his face as his trench coat billowed in the disturbance.

"No." Castiel said softly.

"What? Cas, what the hell was that?"

"Hell. Unleashed. We are too late."

"No. Dean scrambled to his feet, running forward and barreling through the doors of the church, the one that hung askew on broken hinges clattering loudly to the wide concrete steps. He pulled the gun from the back of his waistband and disappeared inside. Bobby lifted the shotgun and pumped a shell into the chamber, moving up the stairs to follow Dean inside. The angels followed, ready for war.

Dean walked up to stand just out of arms reach of Sam, gun raised. He faced his brother as Sam looked his way, Lucifer standing behind him like a shadow. Castiel and the other angels moved up to flank Dean. Sam smiled, his head turning to allow him to look at Lucifer before his eyes slid back to meet Dean's and bled to velvety black.

"So you figured it out?"

"You really think you'd get away with it?"

"Ooh, answering a question with a question, Dean. Still not sure if I'm really your brother?"

"You're not Sam."

"Oh come now. Sure I am. Ya see, all those months you were gone, I was left here.. Alone. To suffer and grieve. After a while that grief…well, it made me a little crazy. See, it was all I could feel. Got to the point I got desperate to feel something…anything… besides that drunken stupor that numbed me…and the grief that is. Even with the power trip, the blood, saving people…it was still all overshadowed by the fact that you DIED. I was alone. Couldn't get your screams outta my head." Sam said, smacking himself hard on the side of the head. He looked at Dean and smiled slightly, hands reaching up to carefully unbutton the gray shirt he wore.

"So one night I grabbed a knife…and well, I felt something."

"Stop talking like you're him! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!!"

"Still doubting? You've seen my chest. Just where did you think all those scars came from?"

"Hunts!"

"You know better than that! Sure, the occasional spook threw me around. Demons and walls and a bullet or so, but come on! Look! The scars, use your head Dean. Think about the knife I carry, the one you gave me when I was ten."

Dean put his gun away, plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled his own knife, stepping up to Sam and sliding the sharp blade beneath the hem of Sam's tee. He pulled the blade through the material and slid the knife upwards. Sam's eyes closed, a look of satisfaction on his face. Sam's shirt parted beneath the sharp blade and Dean stopped when he reached the collar. Sam laughed as Dean pushed the cut material aside, seeing the network of scars meandering over Sam's chest. All of the scars had the same features, thin lines of white flesh, uniform in width but different lengths and depths. Some of the deeper ones were still pink tinged. All of them following the ripples of the muscular abdomen, over ribs and woven like a web into Sam's skin. Dean stared.

"Thought, what the hell, y'know? Just one slice, let 'em in, go on a rampage. Wouldn't feel any different. Hell, maybe I'd just cut deep, curl up, an' die. But the tat? I just couldn't touch it. Couldn't so much as scratch it." Sam raised his head again, meeting Dean's eyes, now blue green staring deep into emerald.

"Ya know why? Kept hearin' this voice. And it kept saying, 'Remember what I taught ya.' Well, you wanna know what you taught me? Huh, Dean?"

"Hopefully how and when to fight!"

"Self sacrifice. It's all you ever did. Give up your happiness, your life, for someone, everyone else! You never took anything for yourself. You never thought about yourself. After you died, left me, I felt like I didn't deserve to take anything for myself. That was a hard learned lesson. But I learned." Sam said, his eyes bleeding black again.

Dean stepped back hurriedly. "You're not Sam. I'm gonna get you outta him, an' send you screaming back to hell."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. So stubborn. When are you gonna realize that I AM SAM. Your little brother is right here in front of you. Alive and… well…new and improved."

"You. Are. Not. Sam."

"YES I AM! You just can't stand it that I'm not little Sammy anymore."

"Shut up!"

"Fine. Don't believe me. When the exorcism doesn't work…" Sam shrugged his shoulders, his open shirt rippling with the movement.

**More soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life has been crazy and about to get worse. I'm trying to do something about that...**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 6**

"You will not get away with this, Lucifer." Castiel said.

"Brother, I am not the only one wanting this world to be as it should be. I am not the only one wanting the humans to take their place as either servants to us…or extinct animals."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"He's talking about me."

"Zachariah." Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Should have known. You always were lookin' out for number one and the rest of us…well, be damned, huh, Zach?"

"Sam has taken his place in this world, his rightful place as our brother's blunt little instrument. He has a very one track mind, don't you Sam?" Sam turned, his face blank.

Lucifer held up a hand, and a dagger appeared in his fingers. He gripped the hilt of the scrimshawed blade and dragged it across the inside of his wrist, cutting deeply. Sam stared at the blood, his eyes roving over the crimson liquid. He licked his lips, his mouth hanging slightly open as his pupils dilated. Lucifer dipped a finger of his other hand into the blood and beckoned Sam to him. Sam went and Lucifer offered the wrist. Sam gripped the back of his wrist with both hands and drank deeply, making small noises in the back of his throat as he swallowed. Lucifer pulled the wrist away and brushed Sam's hair back, cooing to him as Sam shuddered and clung to the Light Bringer. Lucifer handed Sam the knife and he wiped the blood from the blade with his thumb, bringing the last drops to his mouth. He put the knife in the waistband of his jeans.

"He belongs to me, Dean. The son of Mary is where he should be. Aren't you Sam?"

"Y-yes."

"NO!" Dean denied hotly. He went for his gun, firing twice in rapid succession and making Lucifer stagger, Sam stumbling away, as both rounds plowed into his forehead.

"NOOOO!" Sam screamed, his eyes bleeding black as he threw out a hand and twisted the still smoking gun from Dean's hand without ever touching it. Dean grunted as it wrenched his wrist painfully. Lucifer stood straight and cracked his neck, the wounds in his forehead sealing perfectly. Lucifer threw out a hand and Dean and Bobby went flying. White light filled the room and the angels screamed before they disappeared. Dean hit the corner of the door frame, the broken bottom hinge cutting deeply into his shoulder blade before he rolled backwards down the wide stairs, his head cracking hard off the bottom one. He laid still at the bottom, the gun resting several feet from his right hand.

"It's time Sam." Lucifer said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "To take your place beside me. To use the power you've been given to smite those who oppose us. Now Sam."

"I-I don't know what t-to do."

"Just give yourself to the power." Lucifer pulled Sam back to his chest and they disappeared in a ball of flame.

Bobby groaned, pushing himself up from where he landed. He felt warmth trickle down his cheek and into his beard, reaching the back of a calloused hand up to brush away blood from a cut on his cheekbone. He looked around, seeing nothing, smelling sulfur. He straightened his cap and stood, making his way to where he last saw the oldest Winchester. He saw Dean's boots resting against the bottom step and made a beeline for the boy he thought of as his son.

"Dean? Dean!" Bobby ghosted him for injuries, feeling a knot forming behind his left ear. "C'mon kid. Talk to me here." Dean moaned, his eyes rolling behind their lids. "That's it."

"Aargh." Dean muttered again, eyes opening to slits before they slammed shut again. "Damn."

"Easy kid. You concussed?"

"Scrambled maybe. Don' think I'm concussed."

"Alright. Lets getcha on yer feet." Bobby hauled Dean up, steadying him with a hand on his elbow.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked, working to catch his breath, closing his eyes as dizziness assaulted him. He opened them in time to see Bobby shaking his head.

"Damnit!" Dean whirled, running a hand back through his hair and wincing as he brushed the bump on his head. "Cas!" Dean groaned and held a hand to his pounding head.

"They got, I dunno, sent back or something. Everything glowed white an' they were gone."

"We're on our own."

"What you wanna do?"

"Boost a car, catch up with Josh and find my baby brother. Kill the freakin' devil. Y'know, the impossible."

"Lemme patch ya up."

"We gotta find Sammy." Dean said, walking towards an old Blazer down the block from the cathedral. Bobby spun him, gripping Dean's arm when the motion made him sway.

"Damn you, Dean. Gimme five minutes to patch ya up before I hafta pick ya up!"

***

"Mom?" Sam called, seeing the white room for the first time without his mother in sight. "Mom?"

"Shh, Baby. I'm right here." Mary said, walking around the white bench.

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Sammy. It's me. That sonuvabitch forced me to…to play with you and so help me, if I could find a way to kill him…" She took a breath and forced her fists to unclench, forced herself to stop shaking before she spoke again.

"I'm here to help you, baby."

"Help me with what?" Sam asked, dropping his gaze to the white floor.

"Get you out of this. Back to Dean."

"Back to Dean? I don't wanna go back to Dean." Sam murmured, lifting his eyes- his pitch black eyes- to meet his mother's.

"No." Mary cried, backing away with tears in her eyes. "Baby, no."

He stared on as flames licked up Mary's dress. She screamed and disappeared. Lucifer stepped into the room, lowering his outstretched hand.

"Come back to my side, Sam. It's time to end this." Lucifer reached for Sam and the youngest Winchester hesitated for a split second before going to his angel's side, unable to fight the pull on his soul.

***

Gray clouds rolled in, blotting out the sun. Large drops of rain splattered the windshield and pinged off the hood of the boosted Chevy Blazer. Dean flicked on the wipers and headlights, reaching for his phone as it rang. Thunder cracked loudly overhead, the vibration of the rumble working through the vehicle's frame and drowning out the engine. Bobby looked across at Dean as he opened his phone.

"Yeah Josh?"

"_Where are ya boy? I've got some heavyweight omens goin' on."_

"Lemme guess, Blacksburg, Virginia?"

"_You're already there."_

"'Bout twelve miles out. There's one helluva storm goin' on, right now."

"_I'm in Alexandria. Got a connection here who's a retired hunter. Army medic." _The phone crackled and Dean pulled it away from his ear. Lightening split the sky and thunder deafened him.

"Josh? Ya there man?"

"_Wha-?" _The phone crackled again. _"…ear ya, De-."_

"Josh… Josh!" Dean flipped his phone shut with a snap. "Damnit! I lost him."

"What'd he say?"

"We get Sammy and get 'im to Alexandria. Josh has a safe house set up. Ol' medic buddy of his is gonna help."

Dean glanced in the rearview, swerving as Castiel appeared. "Holy sh-, Cas!"

"It's started. Speed up." Cas said. "Lucifer will do all he can to stop you from reaching Sam. Be wary."

Dean floored the accelerator on the Blazer, both hands on the wheel. He rounded a tight curve and swerved again as a huge tree snapped under the onslaught of a lightening bolt and crashed to the road immediately in front of them. He whipped the wheel and cleared the fallen tree. Another bolt of lightening cracked the sky wide open and another tree fell. Dean yanked the wheel again.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean growled as the branches of the tree whipped through the windows on his side of the vehicle, shattering glass and spraying him with whipped water and leaves. A thicker branch caught his face, slicing him from his cheekbone to ear parallel to his eye. He cried out, the wheel sliding in his hands as he jerked. The Blazer skidded and the right tires ran up on a bank, the vehicle flipping onto the driver's side. It rolled on it's top, windshield blowing out as the roof compressed slightly. The vehicle stopped on it's top, right front wheel crooked and wobbling as it spun a few times before stilling with a groan. The battery sparked, wires on the terminal melting and smoking. The plastic blackened and dried out before flames erupted.

Castiel appeared beside the vehicle and reached inside, pulling an unconscious Bobby from the wreckage. He checked Bobby to make sure he was still breathing, cringing when the flames engulfing the front end of the blazer grew. "Dean!" Castiel bellowed, reaching out a hand and holding it palm down, steadily lowering it as the flames billowed and went out beneath his power. He went to the wreckage and reached in. Dean groaned, the blood soaked side of his face resting against the wet grass. Cas grabbed him under the arms and heaved, trying to free him from the vehicle. Dean's bleary eyes shot wide and he cried out. Castiel touched his forehead with two fingers and Dean blacked out. Cas threw out a hand and the crumpled dash groaned, moving away from Dean's bloody legs. Cas pulled Dean out and stretched him out beside Bobby. The angel leaned over Dean and ghosted a hand lightly over Dean's legs as Dean stirred, pain rousing him. Cas closed his eyes as he felt the rapidly swelling flesh over the broken bones in Dean's legs. His fingers tightened and Dean's bones snapped back in place, making the hunter gasp as his back arched in pain and his eyes scrunched shut tighter.

"Uhhmmmn." Dean moaned. "Oh, what the hell Cas?!" He cried, voice rough with pain, writhing on the grassy ground as he pulled his knees to his chest, dry heaving.

"Sorry. Your legs were broken." Castiel said, helping him sit up. Dean breathed through his nausea until he felt better.

"Bobby!" Dean went to the older man's side and checked him for injuries. He felt nothing but a bump on his temple.

"I will take him to your friend in Alexandria."

"Wait. Can't ya just heal him?"

"He will not survive what's to come. He will be better off with Joshua."

The angel picked up the older hunter, placing him in a fireman's carry. Castiel disappeared with Bobby in tow.

Dean stood up on shaky, bruised feeling legs, spinning a slow circle. He turned around and jumped as the angel appeared in his face.

"One of these days I'm so gonna kick your ass for that." Dean muttered, walking around the angel and starting down the road.

"Dean, I can get us there more quickly."

"No offense, but I don't think my head'll take it. And I really don't think you want me to puke on that ugly ass coat of yours."

"None taken."

Dean reached in his back pocket and pulled a handkerchief, wiping the blood from his face with a wince. He reached into his other pocket and pulled his pocket knife, opening the blade and using it for an impromptu mirror. He saw the deep scratch that ran parallel to his eye and probed it, carefully removing a small piece of bark with the tip of a finger. He dabbed off the resulting drop of fresh blood and put his knife and handkerchief away. He turned looked up at the sound of an engine and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Joshua's big black truck come into view around the bend up ahead.

He slowed down and drifted to the shoulder, Dean getting a second wind and striding up to the truck. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"How's Bobby?"

"Elijah's checkin' him over. He was still pretty out of it when I left to come find you after angel boy dropped him in my lap."

"What made ya come get me?" Joshua glanced at him before looking back at the road, maneuvering around a downed road sign.

"Dean, the omens are gettin' stronger."

"Let's get to Blacksburg then." Dean said, heaving himself up into the passenger seat. The angel moved to the back door and slid into the seat. Joshua pulled a u-turn, thirty-six inch tires squalling against the wet blacktop. Josh flipped the wipers on high as they started back towards the city, the blades displacing hail balls the size of dimes as they fell, pinging hard off the finish of the truck. Joshua kept both big hands on the wheel as the hail built up on the road surface, turning the landscape white with pebbly snow. The wind began to howl, buffeting the truck and forcing Joshua to fight to keep control. Dean watched warily out the windshield, keeping his eye out for the approaching city and the trap he knew was inevitable. The city lights soon became visible on the horizon, the street lamps haloed looking by the still falling hail. Dean sat up in the seat, feeling Castiel lean forward from the back.

"He is here."

"Lucifer?" Josh asked.

"And Sam." Cas looked at the oldest Winchester. "The endgame is upon us."

"Then lets do it."

Joshua parked the truck and the hunters got out, retrieving weapons from his compartment under the tonneau cover of the big truck. Dean checked the clip in his colt and reached for a shotgun loaded with rock salt shells, stuffing a handful more in his pocket. He put several flasks of holy water in various pockets. Castiel turned toward the city and looked on as the hail suddenly stopped. Dean stepped into the lead and walked towards the city limits.

"This feels like walking into a freakin' showdown." Joshua said, striding down the main street into the city center on Dean's left side. He had his weapon ready and panned it around as suddenly demons seemed to come out of the woodwork, standing at attention on all sides of the two hunters and the angel. They made no moves, just watching instead with black eyes as the hunters approached two figures in the square.

"Lucifer." Castiel barked.

"Hello Brother." The man said, stepping up to the angel. He reached out to clap Cas on the shoulder and the angel shrugged him off.

"Still shunning me, brother?"

"You were cast out. You have no right to call me brother."

"Oh come now, Cas. We're all angels here."

"Can we stop the socializing already? I'm gettin' kinda bored here."

"As you wish, Dean." Lucifer said, bowing mockingly. He turned slightly and beckoned to the figure still in shadow behind him. Sam stepped into the light.

"Sammy." Dean looked at his brother, seeing the vibrant white clothing, from the silk shirt hugging his frame to the white khaki pants. His brother's face was pale, hair brushed back and tucked behind his ears. Lucifer held up a hand, blood leaking from the back of it. Sam's eyes locked on the crimson fluid and he moved closer, gripping his wrist and raising the bleeding flesh to his parted lips.

"Sammy, no!" Dean cried out, stepping forward. Lucifer held up a hand and Dean was forced to stop. He grunted in surprise and pain as pressure on his chest held him back. Sam stepped away from Lucifer, his lips blood red and glistening, his eyes bleeding black as his pupils dilated, all but blotting out the vibrant blue green. Dean locked eyes with Sam, his pleading. Sam nodded silently and stepped back disappearing from Dean's sight.

"It's time to end this. With Mary's son by my side." Lucifer's head tipped back and lightening, glowing a shocking purple, split the night sky. Buildings shook and the reverberation of thunder shattered windows around them. The streetlamps exploded, raining glass down on the hunters. Joshua broke the hold Lucifer had on him, leveled his gun and fired, shooting Lucifer in the chest with rock salt. The crystals shredded his black silk shirt and revealed a muscular chest. Lucifer looked down at the damage and smirked, his shirt reweaving as he looked.

"When are you going to realize that you can't destroy me."

"No. But I can." Sam pulled the scrimshawed dagger from his waistband and flipped the blade, driving it deep into his chest. He groaned, sliding to his knees.

"SAM!" Dean screamed, fighting to break the hold. Sam pulled the dagger with a groan, blood spurting from his chest. He lifted a shaking hand and pressed it to the wound before dropping his bloody fingers to the center of the sigil he'd painted on the ground. His eyes closed and his body slumped sideways as the world exploded in white. It blanketed demons, hunters and angels alike before imploding and leaving silence in it's wake.

**A/N: Uh oh... what just happened? Want me to post more? Leave a review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So we've come to the end of another fic. Thanks to everyone who stuck by me through this and thanks to CydneyLynn who I couldn't reply to. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and will leave me a review again.**

**Chapter 7**

Dean gasped awake, sitting up on the bed.

"What the hell?" He stared at the sheet bunched up in his lap, feeling the material's weight over his jeans and laying against the tips of his bare toes. He looked out the window to see the moon shining down and swiveled his head towards the bed his brother used, still shrouded in darkness. Sam was laying awkwardly on the bed, face turned nearly into the pillow. Dean's heart rate jumped when lights from a passing vehicle played over the second bed and shone crimson on Sam's chest, the patch of blood seeping down his sides.

"Sam!"

Dean jumped from his own bed, nearly hitting the floor when the sheet tangled around him. He shook free and smacked the lamp, bathing the room in a muted yellow glow. He crossed the distance between the beds and reached for Sam, checking hastily for the pulse that he found beating sluggishly. Heat radiated from him like a furnace. Sam shuddered, his pale face glistening with droplets of sweat, as Dean ripped the bloody gash in his tee shirt wider to look at the wound.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean ran to the bathroom and grabbed the two remaining clean towels, leaving one folded as he pressed it to the wound. "C'mon Sammy, talk to me kiddo."

"Dean." Dean whirled, a breeze and flutter making his green eyes sting.

"Damnit Cas, don't do that!"

The trench coated angel stepped forward, pushing between Dean and Sam. "Dean, we need to talk."

"Got my hands full here, Cas." Dean said. Dean's cell rang and he gave it a fleeting glance before returning his gaze to Sam.

"It is about Sam, Dean." Dean looked into the stoic face of the angel.

"What about Sammy?"

"He was awake, Dean."

"What? What do you mean he was awake?"

"He felt Lucifer's power flow through him. He was not possessed, he was used. Lucifer's will to destroy was fed through Sam, through the blood bond with him. He suffered as he saw the cities being leveled."

"But Sammy didn't do it!"

"To Sam, he did. You know your brother, Dean. You know he won't be able to forget what he was a part of. Lucifer fed him the images of his destruction. Sam watched the children lose their lives. Sam watched the mothers trying to keep their children out of harm's way and he watched them fail."

"So I'll help him through it!"

"It will not be that simple, Dean. Sam is broken. He will not be the brother you knew when he wakes." Cas said, sitting at the foot of the bed and looking at the young hunter lying there. Castiel's eyes seemed almost sad. He reached a hand out and held it over the towel briefly, before pulling the stained towel away, the bleeding stopped. The wound was a puckered pink scar, surrounded by smudges of drying blood.

"So help me get 'im back, Cas! Put him back together."

"I cannot. I am sorry Dean."

"The hell you can't! You, that demon bitch, and those other dicks, you did this to us! You played us and now you can fix him!" The angel stood and took a step away from the bed. Dean continued to rant, whirling on the angel. "So what? Now after all this…after fighting to save humanity…this hole" he spread his arms wide and gestured as if to encompass the planet, "I'm gonna lose the one…only good thing I got left? I fought and fought to put Lucifer down because _the angels_ couldn't handle it! Sammy and I have been through TOO MUCH! We're all we got, the only good thing left. And you're tellin' me even after we fought our way through this… Did. Everything. You. Asked. Hell, everything _God_ asked, that I'm gonna lose him?!"

"I am sorry, Dean." Dean grabbed the angel by the lapels of his trench coat and shoved him backwards, getting a startled grunt from him when his back impacted the wall. "If I lose Sam I swear… I swear to GOD that if I ever see you again…I will find a way to kill you. You get outta my face. " Dean was right up in the angel's face, tears in his eyes and mouth set in a hard but trembling line.

The angel stepped slowly away when Dean released him. "I am truly sorry Dean."

"You say that a helluva lot." Dean growled. He went back to Sam's side, perching on the edge of the bed. He smoothed Sam's hair back from his too warm forehead. "Go away, Cas." Dean said softly. The angel disappeared with a soft burst of air and the rustle of wings. Sam moaned and Dean brushed his hand over his forehead again, fingers sliding as red smudges appeared.

"What the hell?!" Dean cried, staring at his fingers. He watched Sam's face as blood droplets seeped from his pores. "No." He grabbed the ice bucket and went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth from the rack in the shower, filled the ice bucket with cool water and went back to his brother.

***

Castiel sat on the bench in the park, staring off into the distance, not seeing the children's jungle gyms and swings that even already were beginning to be used by carefree children. Dean's words played over and over in his head. The streetlight over head flashed on and blew out, sparks raining down. Anna's red hair stirred in the slight warm breeze that ghosted over him.

"Anna."

"What are you doing, Cas?"

"I do not know of what you speak."

"Yes. You do. Letting Sam die? After all they've gone through to save our… father's… creations, from Lucifer, from destruction. Even from the angels that wanted all of this. They sacrificed everything they had. Nearly lost each other, their bond. Everything. And now, you are going to stand by and watch as they do lose everything they have left? Come on. That's not you Cas. You know it's not. You know how to save Sam. You know that the only way Dean will survive this is to have his baby brother at his side. Are you really going to sit here and not flinch when you hear that gun go off in your heart?"

"Tell me what to do. Anna, please."

"You already know. Deep down you already know. In your place, after everything that has happened to them, you know you won't hesitate any longer." The wind rose and Castiel blinked, looking over to see the bench beside him empty.

***

"Come on, Sammy. Hang on kiddo." Dean brushed the cloth over Sam's brow, the seeping blood it gently scrubbed away being replaced immediately as it mixed in a pink film with the cool water droplets. Sam's chest heaved, struggling to rise and fall with another hard won breath that with each one Dean feared would be his last. Air whistled through Sam's dry lips and down his throat, returning on a much too shallow burst of heat from his lungs. His closed eyes worked behind their dark smudged lids, pain lines marring the face that looked much younger than his twenty six years.

"Don't you leave me. I can't do it. I can't letcha go. I did that too easy this last while. Not gonna happen again. I can't…" Dean put his hand beneath Sam's neck, the scorching heat of fever making his palm sweat. Dean's fingertips closed on the too fast beat of Sam's pulse and he felt his brother slipping away. His fingers slid over the film of blood that coated Sam's skin. Dean dipped the cloth back in the water and clenched it in his other fist, the liquid squeezing out of the cloth to dot the motel carpet with moisture and slosh back in the bowl. Dean wiped the cloth over Sam's face, lingering against his jaw as he felt a shudder work through his baby brother again. Sam struggled for his next breath, his lips quickly tingeing with blue. Dean dropped the cloth to the floor beside the bowl and lowered his forehead to rest on Sam's.

"Sammy, please!" The word became a silent litany as Dean's eyes scrunched closed and his walls crumbled, tears leaking from the tightly closed lids, to land on Sam's cheeks. Sam's cheek twitched at the warm saltwater that felt so cold to his heated skin. He rasped in another breath, his neck arching in Dean's hand as he fought.

The motel room door blew open, knob burying itself deep in the garish drywall. The trench coated angel strode into the room as Dean stood, pulling the gun from his waistband and leveling it on the angel, albeit uselessly. Castiel flicked a finger and the piece flew from Dean's hand, slamming into the wall on the other end of the room. Dean was forced back away from the bed as Castiel moved toward Sam.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Stay the hell away from him you sonuvabitch!" Dean grunted as his back hit the wall hard and he slid down, fighting to catch the wind pushed from his lungs. The angel loomed over Sam, looking down with determined features. His tan trench coat rustled as he lifted a hand to the base of his throat, an intense white glow appearing beneath the skin. He shoved his fingers through his skin and grunted, pulling back his hand with the white glow shining through his clenched fist. The glow faded to become contained in a filigreed pewter and glass vial. Castiel popped the pewter cork and dipped a finger in the blinding light. His hand shot out and gripped Sam's forehead, the glow on his finger mixing with the blood coating Sam's skin to spread quickly over his body. Sam's back arched and chest heaved as he screamed, the glow filling the room as Dean threw up his arms to shield his eyes. He ran blindly forward, shoving the angel away from his brother. He leaned in over Sam as the angel staggered away.

"Cover your eyes!" Castiel screamed. Dean threw his arms over his and Sam's heads and buried his face in Sam's shoulder.

Cas threw the capped vial to the floor, shattering it. The light swelled in the room and Dean covered Sam's head tighter. The window blew out and the light extinguished, leaving Dean panting. He raised his head, blinking the haloes of distorted light from his vision. His eyes finally cleared, the room dimming to normal. He looked down at Sam, seeing the blood gone from his flesh.

"Sammy?" Dean touched Sam's cheek, feeling it radiating normal levels of heat. Sam's head tipped into his hand and he sighed in his sleep. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and pulled Sam against his side. He rested his leg against Sam's hip and leaned his head back, nesting his fingers in Sam's long hair.

"Y'know, the night dad gave ya to me, told me to take you outside, I felt like I was important, like I was a hero. That was the night I was given my job. I'm not sayin' I've been the best at that job. Know I let ya down… a lot." Dean swallowed and blinked, his breath catching. He shook his head and sighed. "I want ya to know, though, I'm back now. No matter what, I'm gonna do my job. I'm gonna look after you. I will find a way to help you."

***

Dean stirred as he felt something silky pull on his fingers. He lifted his head from it's reclined position and winced as his neck popped. He looked down into the watery blue green eyes of his baby brother.

"Sammy?"

"I'm s-sorry." Sam whispered, a tear breaking free to course down his pale cheek.

"Whoa, whoa." Dean cooed, brushing the moisture away, "What for?"

"I let him…use me." Sam's breathing hitched and his chest began to rise and fall faster. "I…hurt all those…people. Those kids… I watched an' I c-couldn't s-stop him. He…I saw mom. She was there, she…she was gonna help me get out an' I…I stepped back an' let him… Oh god, Ilet'imhurther." Sam said in a rush, tears spilling down his cheeks as he shook. Dean shifted on the bed and faced Sam, lifting him so that he sat up. Dean pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around his back, cupping his neck with a calloused hand.

"He used you. Hell, we were both played. You listen to me when I tell you…None. Of. This. Is. Your. Fault. Ya hear me? You did not do this." Dean said carefully, his mouth close to Sam's ear, and hand moving up to the back of Sam's head, holding him still as he tried to pull away.

"No. Stay put. I wanna know that you hear me."

"Y-" Sam gulped, falling silent and nodding against Dean's hand.

"Good. Chick flick be damned for once. We just stopped the freakin' apocalypse." Dean said, pulling Sam with him as he leaned back again. His phone rang and he reached for it, holding it to his ear. He quickly pulled it away as Bobby's angry voice rang over the line.

"Winchester, where the hell are you?!"

"Easy Bobby, easy. We're safe, we're okay. Cas pulled some strings and we're at a motel…somewhere."

"I should pump your ass fulla buckshot!! Next time you boys disappear, you freakin' CALL ME!"

"I had a… situation. Usin' the phone was kinda the last thing on my mind."

"A situation? A situation?!" Bobby huffed, Dean could picture him ripping his hat off and slamming it back on his head. He fell silent. "Sam? God, the boy okay?"

"Uh, look, give me the address and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Don' worry about comin' here. Just get that boy to my place an' let him rest."

"I'm gonna give him a few days an'…"

"No Dean. Let's just go. I wanna just lay low for a while. Y'know?" Sam said, shoving up on his elbows. He swayed slightly and Dean caught him.

"Hey Bobby, I'll call you later, huh?" Dean said, sliding off the bed and lowering Sam back to the pillow.

"Sammy alright?" Bobby sounded worried.

"I got him."

"Take care 'a him."

"We'll see ya soon." Dean snapped his phone shut.

"I'm alright Dean. I just got dizzy for a minute." Sam said, his eyes closing as his brow furrowed in pain. His face smoothed out and his eyes remained closed.

"Yeah. You been through hell Sammy. We both have. We can chill for a few days before we hit the road."

"Dean, please. I just wanna go."

"Make ya a deal? You sleep until you wake up and then we'll hit the road."

Sam pulled in a breath and released it on a sigh.

The mist parted to reveal the white bench and Sam looked around, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun. "Mom?" Sam threw his arms around his mother. "I thought Lucifer…"

"No Baby. He didn't destroy me. He can't. He just sent me back."

"Back?"

"Heaven." Mary pulled back, out of his arms. White light swelled around her and blossomed into long, graceful wings. She spread them wide before allowing them to disappear.

"An angel?"

"Sammy, I just wanted you to know that I'm fine. You go back to Dean, and you forgive yourself. It's over."

Sam's eyes opened and he found himself staring at the ceiling of the motel room. Light from the window reflected off the ceiling.

"Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Dean?"

"Who'd ya think I was?" Dean said, stuffing clothing into his duffel bag.

"Remember when I said I saw mom?"

"Yeah. Ya said that Lucifer…"

"I saw her again. She's an…angel."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Well, yeah. Means we got a chance t'see her again."

Sam pushed himself up and placed his feet on the carpet. Dean zipped his bag. "Ya ready to hit the road?"

"Yeah. You find out where we are?"

Dean chuckled. "Cas has a sense of humor. Grand Canyon Lodge."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna stop?"

"That's another trip for another time."

**A/N: I'll be back in a couple weeks with another story.**


End file.
